


Falling to Rise [Book 1]

by CATtheDrawer



Series: Fate & Destiny [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, Kingdoms, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATtheDrawer/pseuds/CATtheDrawer
Summary: Wielding the power of magic makes you a sorcerer. Being sorcerer is a crime against the kingdom of Emedo and its ally, Keuta.When Seto finds out he belongs to this race of sorcerers he realizes his life will never be the same. He'll always be looking out behind him.To keep his secret hidden, Seto must act like everyone else and spend one year in the Kingdom's armed forces. A task required of every young male. But there are rumors, rumors that the Prince of Emedo works in the army himself.As battles begin to break out against the Emedo kingdom, Seto does the unthinkable and save the Prince's life, exploiting that he is a sorcerer. Being an honorable man the Prince promises him anything in return. But instead of the well needed protection Seto could hope for, Seto asks for something else all together. Something that forces him and new friends to go against laws and royals in attempt to stop a grave mistake from happening.Though, how long can Seto just turn a blind eye and pretend other problems don't exist, how long will he let his fears take over? How long can he ignore being a sorcerer?





	1. Some Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm CAT, I actually wrote Falling to Rise in 2013-14 on Wattpad! But I'm reuploading the entire series here. A new chapter will be uploaded once OR twice a week on Saturday OR Sunday! This is a four book series (the fourth book is the only unfished book that I am still working on)
> 
> I suggest you don't read ahead because the 4th book is unfinished so you'll be out of stuff to read if you read ahead. I'm hoping to finish the 4th book while I reupload the series here.
> 
> I'm excited to share my longest series ever, it is my pride and joy. 
> 
> NOTHING will be edited from the wattpad version, any mistakes in the book have been there for years. I apologize. I just don't want to accidentally tamper with a 4+ year long story and ruin important moments.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story focuses on the adventure of the characters involved. Romance is not included, but I don't mind shipping in the comments. Just don't expect there to be canon ships in this story.

Thank you for opening this! :D Here are some notes,  **you don't have to read but yeah.**

1\. The idea for the story is purely mine, but the characters are not. I kind of use the characters as I feel will best fit for the story.

2\. I often use the TeamCrafted characters, and if you clicked this, most of you should know who they are , but I'll list the anyways, along with their names in the story. Some characters have middle names some do not, just to let ya know.  _(Also, I plan to use more you-tubers and a few made up characters)_ :

 _SetoSorcerer-_  Seto James Magi

 _Deadlox-_ Tyler Lox

 _SkyDoesMinecraft-_ Adam Xanthous Azure

 _Ssundee-_ Ian Cecil Stapleton

 _MinecraftUniverse-_ Jason Hymn

 _ASFJerome-_ Jerome Bac

 _BajanCanadian-_ Mitchell Ryker Ruse

 _HuskyMudkipz-_  Quentin Amphi

*****All their last names have some relation to them if you couldn't tell x3. If you want to know why I chose a specific last name or what it means just ask, I don't mind telling you*****

3\. Another thing, I love all the characters, so if any of them seem, a bit, mean or stuff, that's because that is because of the role I've given them in the story. I promise they get better :)  **I don't hate any of them.**

4\. I'm not introducing all the characters all at once, I don't like doing that, there will be a progression over time where they all come into play.

5\. This story is kind of centered around unjust treatment of species (sorcerers, humans, and hybrids), I have no idea how, but if you somehow take offense please know that wasn't my intention, my intention is to bring you all a story that is hopefully enjoyable.

6\. And please do comment and give me feedback, It will greatly support me and motivate me, because I often have a lack of motivation. Go ahead and comment what you think will happen and stuff, that will allow me to see what you think, and give me ideas when I might need them.

**P.S. that blurb took me several days to write =n= it was so evil to me, I have literally 20 different versions! I:**

**~CATtheDrawer**


	2. The Land of Ethereal

****

 

**Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter ):**

**But getting prepared for the chapters to come I have a world map for you guys! :D**

**Yes! Now you don't have to be confused of the placement of the kingdoms and ports, towns, cities, and villages.**

**The kingdoms are all colored coded and so are the forests and mountains.**

**P.S. I went through 2 different drafts before settling on this version of the world. Honestly this made the most sense in placement.**

**And fun fact! *Derp* Eflido and Duhita were actually swaped in places, same with Keuta and Emedo. But instead of it all beling one land mass, Emedo was actually an island in the middle of the other kingdoms.**

 

**Here is the DeviantART version so you can get a bigger view (also embedded):**

http://catthedrawer.deviantart.com/art/The-Land-of-Ethereal-539937575?ga_submit_new=10%253A1434421809

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an updated version of this map that I made later into the series, but for now you only need this one.


	3. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: OLD ART
> 
> Also this is the start of PART ONE

 

**The start of our new adventure has just begun! I'm so glad I can finally begin writing. I've already started on the other chapters, but now to get back with LOST since I'm no longer planning anymore!**

**Also I do plan on adding a quote to the beginning of every chapter because I wanted to find a quote that would represent each chapter and/or character in the chapter. Though if you're curious of who the quote is by, you'll have to search that yourself.**

**At the top is a pic of Seto in all his kawaii glory, here is the DA version:**  
http://catthedrawer.deviantart.com/art/Seto-James-Magi-544974903

**Enjoy!**

**Falling to Rise**  
**Chapter 1**

_"Maybe it's not about the happy ending, maybe its about the story"_  
  


The body swayed in the wind as it hung from thickly knotted rope. The poor man's head rolled to the side of his body, drool trailing out of his half opened mouth. Until he was discovered he was rich and well-known and a great supporter to the Keutian royal family, when they were still in power. Now he was dead and hated, because he was a sorcerer.

In the Kingdom of Keuta and Emedo all sorcerers are a plague amongst humans.

"Good riddance, that man could've been plotting our murders!"

"Can't believe he was one of em."

"There could be more, we aren't safe here, they just keep finding them."

Many whispers crossed his ear while he stood deep in thought. He knew the hanged man very well, and it struck him very hard to see him gone, but he was far more afraid of sorcerers. He hung his head and pushed his way out of the loitering crowd. He was too busy to hang around and watch a dead man swing in the wind.

Today was a big day for him, he was leaving town for a year, all citizens his age would do so, they all have to serve one year in Emedo's army.

Seto, as he was called, lived in the capital of the kingdom of Keuta, Keuta had a long standing relationship with the smaller and much newer kingdom of Emedo. And although Emedo doesn't even have half the population of Keuta, Emedo is currently the richest kingdom with their abundance of ores in their mines.

And in return for riches Keuta provides young males of 19 for Emedo's army, together they have created the strongest military system.

Seto was passing by the market square, and at just about any time of day this place was busy because Keuta was most known for having the best and prosperous system for trade, hence why they have the largest population. This kingdom was a master of trade and business.

"Good mornin' Master Seto, I do hope you're havin' a pleasant day," Seto looked up from his thoughts and saw Barter wave to him from his stall in the market. Happy to have someone to talk to Seto strolled right over to Barter's stall, he specialized as a tailor and sold clothing here.

"Good morning to you Barter, how is trade today?" He spoke softly, he was sure he had some time to spare.

"Ah, good as always you know. Business is busy--that'll be 50 nuggs a piece," Barter turned to face a customer as she inspected some dresses, "Seto, you're off to the camp today, right?" He leaned forward grinning at Seto, his round pudgy face was rosy with heat and strain.

"Yes sir." Seto smiled warmly glancing every now and then at some bands that caught his eye. One in particular, a white one embroidered with gold and grey lining.

"Always got a great eye you do, here," Barter snatched up the band from the hook and handed it to Seto, "Just came in from Emedo, I think you should have it. Free of charge, for good luck."

Seto lightly pushed it away, his face flushed with embarrassment, "Oh no please, I can't. Let me pay for it."

Barter insisted and placed the band in Seto's hand, "You know you've always been like my own boy, watched you as you grew up. I insist, keep it."

He hesitated, then reluctantly took the band. Pulling down his purple hood he removed his old black band from his head. Then tied the new one around his head, letting his bangs hang free from confinement.

"Looks good, it's a keeper right?"

Seto nodded and grinned, "Thank you."

Seto turned to leave, the crowd surrounding him as he did. Barter called out and said one last thing, "Be careful, them sorcerers are gettin' more crazy."

Seto made the quick trip out of the market only stopping to buy some flour for his mother. Then traveling up the roads closer to the center of the capital.

A large estate sat off on one of the many sandstone hills, cobblestone walls topped with iron fences surrounded the perimeter. He entered the premises and pulled out a small iron key, unlocking the door he let himself in.

"I'm home ma, I brought you some flour." Seto called out as he walked to the kitchen after closing and locking the door behind him. His mother was quietly humming to herself as she pulled a fresh batch of cookies out.

Seto set the bag of flour down on the counter and dusted himself off, "More cookies? They smell great."

"They're for you silly, but you can't have any now." Seto's mother was one of the most admired people in Keuta, she could never leave anyone in need alone, and besides that she was beautiful.

"They had another hanging today," Seto quietly said as he took the flour and opened the bag. He took the contents and poured them in a separate container.

"Another? That's a real shame, who was it?

"Trader Johnson."

"Johnson? He couldn't! That man was as gentle as a fly, he couldn't hurt anyone."

"I'm just glad they caught him before anything bad happened."

"Seto," her voice was covered in shock, "You don't mean that, Johnson was like a mentor to you." She frowned over at Seto but didn't stop mixing the batter.

Seto stood their shifting his feet uncomfortably then quickly said, "I'm going to finish packing."

She made no noise of acknowledging Seto and continued staring down her bowl as if she were having a staring contest with it. Seto rushed away, making the quick walk to the stairs and then taking them up two at a time. Taking a left he stopped at his door and pushed it open.

The small confines of Seto's room sent relief washing over him. Technically his room was for storage, hence why it was so small in such a large estate, but Seto much preferred smaller spaces as to larger ones. When you enter there is a large oak bookshelf next to his door filled with books of all shapes and sizes, the smell of old books and papers washed over Seto like heaven.

"I only have to finish packing in a few books," Seto muttered to himself as he glanced at his bag resting on his bed. In it were some clothes, money, and toiletries, now he just needed the entertainment.

He took one glance at his shelf of books and sighed, he had the same books lying around and had read them all more than enough times. He then thought to visit his father's study, hoping he would find something new.

Seto left his room and walked down the stairs, instead of taking the right to the kitchen he took a left. Two tall dark oak doors greeted him at the end of the hall, with a careful knock he waited for a reply. When he received none he pushed the door open very slightly and peered in, his father was not in so he decided to wait for him inside.

Seto walked into his father's study where a nice warm fire was burning and closed the door softly behind him. The room was dark with only the light from fire to brighten the place. The walls were completely covered in bookshelves, many of the books were worn with use, and the room smelled faintly of smoke and books. In front of the fire sat a sturdy oak desk with its back to the fireplace. His father's desk always had so much papers and journals and spilled ink all over, but for once it was barren and clean.

"Odd," Seto whispered to himself. He shrugged it off and walked over the the nearest shelf, running his fingers along the spines of the books as he looked at their colors, their shapes and their sizes. It was almost when he had reached the fireplace that he stopped on a book.

He'd never seen it before, but his father was always adding in new books to his collection so it made sense. He slid it carefully from the shelf and glanced at the cover, a purple leather cover with thinly spun gold thread lining it, the title was written in silver lettering and spelled out The Calling of the Moon.

He opened it to the first page and started to the read the first chapter, hoping to gain a little bit of information on what it was about, instantly he was captivated. From just the first few pages he learned the man the story was about was poor and longed to go to the sea. He had a wife and two children and barely had money to support them and so he left, hoping to find riches in the deep dark ocean.

Seto was too deep in reading to have noticed the change in temperature, he didn't notice the light in the room grow dimmer as the fire slowly died out, he didn't notice the quiet flaps by his ear, and he definitely didn't notice as books began to float off their shelves and move as if birds.

By the time he had finished the first chapter half the library had flown from their shelves, and when Seto let out a content sigh that he had found a good book for his travels he snapped it shut and turned on his heel to leave. Only this time he noticed the books.

Seto's eyes were wide in panic and he took a step back as the whole room was filled with flying books, "W-what?!" Seto let out a strangled cry and stumbled backwards, he dropped the book he was holding and fell flat on his butt. At once all the books fell to the ground and the room grew brighter as the fireplace erupted into flames and then died down to a steady fire. Seto remained on the floor shocked. He heard the sound of footsteps moving rapidly to his location then the door swung open.

Seto's eyes met his mother whose face wore an unpleasant frown, "Seto! Look at the mess you made," She sighed with her hands on her hips and and shook her head, "You're supposed to be an adult. Your father just came home, I'll grab him. Then I hope you have a good explanation for him."

She turned and walked away and Seto still sat on the ground, unable to comprehend what just happened. Had he done that or was someone playing a trick on him, was someone trying to get him killed? It would be somewhat understandable if someone wanted him dead, he was rich and successful, they could be trying to ruin the family name, but how? There couldn't be a sorcerer in this area, could there?

Seto didn't notice his father walk into the room, his brown vest and white collared shirt tucked neatly into his grey pants. He worked as a teacher and had given Seto all his lessons as a child. His father took one look around the room and then at Seto's expression, who still had not noticed his father come in, and then shut the door.

His father took long strides to Seto and then crouched in front of him, now Seto's eyes met his, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Seto shut his mouth and struggled on how to start, "I-I was reading, and... and... the books. They were flying, Dad they were flying all around me! I-is someone out to get us? Are they trying to frame us, what happened!" Seto's voice was shaking and he was speaking at a rapid rate, when he had finished he was breathing heavily.

His father placed one hand on Seto and Seto looked up at him, "No, no one it out to get us, breathe for me ok?"

Seto nodded and forced himself to breathe slowly, he slowed down his shaking and calmed himself. When he calmed down enough he spoke up, "If we aren't being framed, t-then what happened."

His father let out a deep sigh and stood up, he then reached down and pulled Seto up, "I had hoped you would never have to know. I had hoped you would not receive the gifts, but my father was the only person in my family history to not inherit the gift of magic."

"Magic? You don't mean like a-a sorcerer," now Seto was truly frightened. He hadn't felt this fearful since the time when he was younger and his friend Tyler had convinced him to play a prank on the market baker, and then they both got caught. He'd never done such a risky endeavor and didn't know what would happen to him, his mother had always told him that bad kids would get their toes and fingers cut off. Seto had cried all the way home afraid that someone would come to take his toes and fingers.

Now Seto could only wait, and hope that it was all a misunderstanding. That he had heard his father wrong, that it was all an elaborate prank set up to scare Seto just before he left, that maybe just maybe his father was wrong. Though he was rarely ever wrong.

"Yes, now I suppose I can't hide the truth any longer. Seto, you are a sorcerer and you come from a long line of sorcerers, our family dates back all the way to Vragan when it was first discovering the use of magic."

Seto said nothing and then broke out a small smile, "Don't scare me like that dad, you're joking. Of course you're joking, you couldn't possibly be a-a...."

"Sorcerer," he finished, "Seto I am." His father turned his back to him and looked down at all the books, with a small wave of his hand all the books began to float up and flap like birds back to their position on the shelf. In only a few moments the whole room was clean.

"Im-Impossible!" Seto took a step back and looked up fearfully at his father. His father was one of those monsters, a-and he was too! "Did you... did you know about Johnson. Did you know he was one of them?"

"One of us, and yes I did," Seto seemed to hold his breath and made no moves, "This is important Seto, please calm down for me." He reached out a hand but Seto moved back and slapped the hand away.

"No! Get away from me!" All his life he had been told that sorcerers were an abomination, a tainted organism in their realm. They were evil and wanted to take over life.

Sorcerers originated from the Kingdom of Vragan, a cold and icy kingdom with dangerous steep mountains. They were treated like gods and grew confident, they moved to other kingdoms trying to take over. It was then that Emedo and its newly established army went in and defeated the sorcerers in Emedo and Keuta. Therefore establishing that all sorcerers would be killed if found within their boundaries, sorcerers are supposed to be evil, but could he really call his father evil?

Seto's heavy breathing slowed and he dropped his hands to his side, he looked up at his father who stared at him calmly waiting. "What am I supposed to do, I have to leave today, for Emedo. You heard the rumors the prince of Emedo works within the army, what if something like this happens again. How do I control--"

His father smiled and grabbed Seto by his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug, Seto stopped speaking and hugged his father back, "It's ok Seto, just stay calm."

Seto's father took a step back and his index finger began to glow an icy blue, it was then Seto noticed for the first time his father's normal green eyes had changed to an icy blue. He touched his finger to Seto's forehead where his new band lay, Seto felt something warm and then nothing.

"What..."

"Just a seal, it will help you control your magic and keep you from being detected by scanners. But the seal breaks when you use magic. And do not remove that band, ok?"

Seto nodded and his father grinned sending relief over him. Of course, his father could never be evil. His father wrapped an arm around Seto and led him to the door, "If your mother asks, tell her we were cleaning up, and also she doesn't know about this. This is our secret."

Seto nodded and then stopped, "Oh wait, I meant to grab a book from your study."

"You mean this?" His father produced The Calling of the Moonand Seto gasped, then frowned.

"I feel like I'm being cheated, you always said hard work was the key to success, that doesn't look hard at all."

"Of course it is, I've just had practice, now hurry," he handed Seto the book, "the carriage comes just after moon rise."

He gave Seto a little nudge and Seto hurried up back up the stairs and back to his room.

**~~~~~**

The moon had risen over the horizon and Seto hurried out the door where a horse-drawn carriage awaited him. His father waited outside with his mother, both standing by the door of the carriage.

As Seto neared his father came to help Seto with one of his bags. He hoisted himself on the carriage and threw the bag on top and tied it down with rope. After hopping down he wrapped an arm around Seto, "Good luck," he grinned, then added on with a whisper, "Remember the more extreme your emotions get the easier the seal will break. Magic is usually activated by emotion if you have no control over it."

Seto nodded and opened the carriage door throwing his other bag in there. He then turned to face his mother who was smiling. She walked forward sniffling as she went, as she went to embrace Seto she said, "Come back safe, ok?"

He nodded unable to speak, he'd rather just enjoy the moment. When she finally let go she pulled out a small velvet pouch tied by a gold thread and placed it in Seto's hands. She closed his fingers around it and whispered, "Don't eat them all at once."

Seto stepped back and smiled, glad to have his mother's cookies. He watched his parents wave. He waved back then stepped up inside the carriage and closed the door.

He took one last glance at the window behind his head as the carriage began to move forward. The figures of his parents growing smaller and then vanishing all together as the carriage turned the corner and rumbled down the streets.

He wouldn't arrive at his destination until noon the next day, so he might as well get some sleep. Though Seto was unsure how much sleep he would get with his fears bubbling up inside him again.

Now alone with the night all around him the reality of his predicament began to settle in again. He was a sorcerer, he was heading to Emedo's army camp, and rumors were the prince worked there. Now Seto began to realize how big of a hole he just dug, one deep enough to fit his own body. A metaphorical grave.

_A chilling end._

**I hope you all enjoyed. I put so much effort into making this the best story for you guys and would really, really, REALLY appreciate all kinds of feedback.**

**And please, as the story goes on tell me your theories of what you think will happen. I do have some sad bits planned out :D**

***cough* I mean D: *cough***

**Feel free to vote, comment, and/or follow. I would really appreciate the support, it would let me know you like this story, it helps motivate me to get things out on time even if I'm in a situation where it is almost physically impossible to do so.**

**~CATtheDrawer**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do cringe just a little reading through some of these chapters.


	4. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will also be out today. This is the only day where I will post more than one chapter in one day.
> 
> ALSO, old art again. I'm posting the art that was with the original upload, no matter how cringey and old they are now to my current art. 
> 
> But if you want to see some of my current art, no all is mcyt, check out my instagram at catthedrawer.

****

 

 ******We are continuing on with our adventure and more struggle awaits poor little Seto.**

**Stay tuned for his adventure!**

**Duh! Duh! Duuuuuh!**

**;) Don't forget to comment your theories, I'd love to see what you think will happen as time goes on. Plus it gives me ideas on what you guys expect, in case of a writer's block these theories may prove to be very helpful :D**

**Above should be pic of Ty. :D**  
**DA version:**  http://catthedrawer.deviantart.com/art/20150715-145717-546615019?ga_submit_new=10%253A1436996391

 **Falling**   **to Rise**  
**Chapter 2**

_"Its strange how we find the best of friends in the most unexpected people."_

The carriage rumbled to a stop and jolted forward making Seto fall out of his seat. He woke just as he crashed onto the carriage floor, his bag inside smashing on top of him.

"Ow..." he mumbled to himself, the door opened and a well dressed man held out a hand to Seto.

"Excuse me for the sudden stop Master Seto, I hope you sustained no injuries," he announced in a well-mannered tone.

"Oh, don't worry, I was just caught off guard," Seto explained, laughing lightly and pushing himself up, then took the man's hand. The man pulled Seto up and out of the carriage and stepped away as Seto reached in and grabbed his bag, sliding the strap over his shoulder and across his chest.

Seto tried to climb up on the carriage to grab his bag but his foot slipped and he slid down. "Oof!"

"Allow me," the man proposed and pulled himself up. He balanced himself on the rim of the carriage and undid the ropes. Then he hefted the bag over and down to Seto. Seto grabbed it and set it on the floor.

"Thank you," Seto graciously said then quickly rummaged through his sack and pulled out a small pouch. He brought out 5 gold nuggs and gave it to the driver who looked at it in shocked.

"Your parents already payed me, I cannot take this," he tried to hand them back.

"Please take it, it would serve you better than with me. Out here I don't have much to use them for," the man looked at him and thanked him repeatedly. Seto waved as the man climbed back on the front of the carriage and clicked his tongue. The horses neighed and trotted away, with the carriage in tow.

Seto was sure that that would be the last he'd see anything like that. He imagined where he was going there wouldn't be any luxuries like carriages. Seto definitely wasn't the survivalist kind of guy, but he knew he would just have to find a way to get used to things.

After the carriage was much farther in the distance Seto grabbed his bag and looked around. It was then he noticed the land. His eyes widened and the breeze ruffled his hood.

He has never seen so much grass before. Seto had never traveled so far, he had never left his home in the desert. The air here was much cooler and the grass was such a vivid green.

There was never enough rain for their to be this much grass, just a land covered completely in sand. The only source of water inland was the large lake close to the center of kingdom.

He had never been sure where it came from since they never accumulated enough rain for a lake that big. His father had always theorized that there was an underwater reserve pooling to the surface from deep in the ground.

A strong gust of wind snapped Seto to his senses, he shivered, he had also never felt so cold. He was on the border of Keuta and Emedo, right near Hyrrka as it was called.

Hyrrka was the area of Emedo where the army camp was located. The whole area was used by the army but only a certain area was walled off, or so he had heard. The only way to find out was to walk there and take the dirt path.

Seto took one cautious step out onto the grass half expecting his feet to sink in slightly, but was surprised to find how solid and sturdy it was. All his life he had gotten used to the feeling of his feet sinking into the soft, golden grains of the desert, this new feeling of support left him feeling unbalanced. Sure the floors of house and indoor shops were like this but this felt different, solid but soft and spongy.

Just the smell of the landscape was enough to make Seto want to lie down and let the new senses wash over him but he was forgetting one thing. He had to hurry up or he'd miss check-in.

As Seto began to walk he had this unsettling feeling wash over him, like a premonition, that things were going to be all sorts of bad in the future. But Seto simply shrugged it off, it was just his fear taking over him, he'll be fine. Plus most of the people came from Keuta, obviously. Some people came from other kingdoms willing to pledge their allegiance to Emedo and Keuta, but most were definitely Keutians.

**~~~~~**

It was only an hour past the time he arrived at the border, or so Seto believed judging by the position of the sun. Immediately he was struck by the enormity of the place, and he hadn't even made it to the front wall.

Huge towering stone walls surrounded the perimeter of the camp, a line stood waiting outside of the wall. It was fairly short surprisingly. Just as Seto was heading to the line he noticed several other people coming up from different roads, most likely from other kingdoms. He didn't stop to stare no matter how curious he was. Instead his curiosity was replaced with a sense of unease.

Seto was sure that with a line this short he was definitely late. Not a good start to the year.

Seto stood there in line uncomfortably, he quietly hummed to himself. His humming was interrupted by the loud, boisterous laughter and chatter by the people behind him who just entered the line. Seto did not mind, he's always been quiet and shy. He was popular in his kingdom, but he only ever had one person his age he could call friend. And that friend would be here with him today if he hadn't fled the kingdom claiming the kingdom was corrupt.

Of course as a respectable individual and a law-abiding citizen that was just absurd. His home was a lovely, just place.

Seto barely noticed the man at the front of the gate gesturing for him to hurry up. He wore and unpleasant frown as he held a book and quill in his hand. Seto couldn't see his eyes for they were blocked by a pair of unusual glasses that were completely black. Seto then realized the man was tapping his foot impatiently and Seto panicked as he stepped forward.

"About time," He huffed, his chestplate was black with navy blue markings, he appeared to be wearing very formal clothes underneath hence the folded sleeves and silky material. "State your name and kingdom of residence."

"Uh.. er. Seto! S-Seto Magi, the Kingdom of Keuta," Seto faltered his voice was dripping with fear. 

The man wrote that down in his little book then seemed to raise an eyebrow, "Seto...." he mumbled, "Vesuvius?"

At first Seto was confused then realised he was talking about his mother's maiden name, "Y-yes, my mother."

The man nodded absent-mindedly, "Bag please." Seto handed him his bags and watched as he rummaged through them. His nicely folded clothes were tossed around and mixed together with everything else like a salad. He then handed them both back to Seto and Seto sighed just about to walk by him and into the camp. Just before he could do that the man stopped him, "I'm going to have to ask you to remove your cloak, we don't allow loose clothing here."

Seto stood there in shock, he couldn't, this was his father's, he couldn't just take it off, "But, this was my father's--"

"Hurry and take it off! I have more people to inspect," he growled at Seto.

Seto sighed and undid the clasp holding his cloak together. The mini shawl that covered his shoulders opened up and he pulled down his hood. Seto folded it nicely and placed it on top of the other confiscated items thrown messily on the green grass.

Then Seto proceeded to walk in ignoring his surroundings. Now what was he supposed to do, would he even get it back? Unlikely, already he felt very small and very alone. Though maybe that was good.

Yeah! Seto perked up, he had always been shy, so it was fine, plus the more reserved he is then the less risk of spilling his secret to someone. He couldn't afford to get comfortable, until he was back home with his family. He would have to make sure he kept quie--

"Hey! H. E. Y." Seto's thoughts were shattered when this loud voice was yelling behind him. Seto decided to ignore it since it probably wasn't directed to him, anyways he had to find a tent to sleep in and figure out what to do next.

A hand stopped Seto from walking as it rested on his shoulder, which caused Seto to jump and turn to the owner. The skinny man was hunched over as he breathed heavily, then started to laugh.

"Wow, I've been calling out to you for several minutes," he looked up, straightened himself up then grinned.

"O-oh," Seto wasn't sure what to do, he couldn't be rude, but this wasn't safe.

"Oh? Ha ha! That's a strange reply I was expecting more of an 'I'm sorry'," he was tall and wore this strange black scarf around his neck, what was odd was the messy look to his clothes. His white shirt was messily tucked into his grey pants, half of it sticking out. One leg of his pants was rolled up and he had this strange purple and black bracelet on his leg, actually he had 3 strange bracelets. One on his leg, one on each wrist, his right bracelet had this strange jewel, it looked slightly like and eye.

"Oh! I'm sorr--" Seto panicked since having stared at him for who knows how long and probably made things more awkward.

"I was just kidding," he laughed, "Don't apologize, here I wanted to give this to you."

"What?" Having only just met this stranger he wasn't sure what he could possibly give Seto and why-- the stranger handed Seto his cloak! With a pair of headphones?

"Oops, sorry those are mine," he removed the headphones and Seto took his cloak.

"Uh, er, thank you!" Seto graciously replied, honestly nothing could amount to his gratitude. The stranger grinned again, most likely glad to have been of help.

"Don't worry about it, couldn't let that grouch by the front gate take something that's important to you--OH! I forgot to introduce myself-- you go first."

Seto was caught off guard by his sudden outburst, "Seto."

He nodded, "Oh, right, you were in front of me, whoops. I'm Tyler, but I like Ty a lot better," he held out his hand while the other carried his headphones. Seto shyly shook his hand and then stood there awkwardly.

"Hey, wanna nab a tent? I hear it's four per tent so might be a good idea since we're friends now." Ty gestured behind him where a series of rows of tents stood. A lot of people were loitering around them.

Seto nodded without thinking and Ty shouted great, he grabbed Seto's wrist and ran off dragging Seto with him. Seto was overtaken with the sudden urgency and speed and almost stumbled as he ran to keep up.

Oh dear Notch, what had he gotten himself into. He wasn't supposed to be making friends, but now he's gone and made one, now it'll be all the more harder to keep secrets.

**~~~~~**

"Wake up," Seto heard a quiet voice whisper in his ear. Seto groaned and turned over, he felt a sudden chill as something was snatched from him. Through his muddled sleepy thoughts he surmised it was his blanket. He tried to snuggle deeper into himself, but this place was far to cold for him, at least in the desert he was always warm.

Someone began to prod Seto in the shoulder and finally he caved in, he mumbled a quiet, "What," and waited for a reply without opening his eyes.

"It's sunrise, we have to hurry if we want to eat," the voice answered back.

The thought of food made Seto's stomach growl and he rolled onto his back. He scrunched his eyes together unwilling to open them, then ultimately decided to get it over with.

When he opened his eyes he almost let a scream, until he realized that it was just Ty's face staring into him and not the red eyes of some blood curdling beast.

"Darn, was hopping to give you a scare," he stepped back threw Seto's blanket at Seto. It landed on his head and Seto shoved it off. Seto sat up, "Well, hurry or we'll be late." Tyler hurried over back to his cot on the other side of the tent, it appears the other two who share their tent have already left.

Seto pushed himself out of bed, letting himself yawn. He messed with his hair and slipped on his cloak, clipping the little black gem with his family insignia embedded in it to his hood. Seto patted his forehead to make sure he still had his band tied around his head, he sighed when he felt it still there.

"Hey Seto, why did you keep that band on while you slept. Looks kind of silly to me," Ty asked as he shimmied his weird scarf over his head and down to his shoulders. Which he actually found out it was called a Valta. It works a lot like a scarf but more a traditional version in Vragan.

Actually, since Seto is such a lover of history and culture he would love to ask Ty about Vragan since nothing is taught about them back home.

"Oh, um," Seto pointed to his band, "This is just like a, er..., good luck charm...?" Seto didn't mean for it to sound like a question, but that's how it came out. Ty stared at him with a disbelieving smirk, but before he could ask more question Seto blurted, "Y-you said we had to get going, right? So let's go," Seto hurriedly walked out of the tent not waiting for Ty to follow. He almost blew it and on only the second day. He knew not many people from Vragan would chose to work in an enemy kingdom, but he knew enough that those who were willing to work for an enemy kingdom would also sell him out if they found out what he was. Anything to be accepted.

Unfortunately, Seto happened to make friends with the worst possible person to be friends with.

"Man, you walk fast, mind slowing down a bit... not that I actually have a problem." Ty walked up to him, matching Seto's pace.

"S-sorry," Seto slowed his pace.

"Hey, don't apologi--" Ty was yanked to a stop from behind and Seto staggered to a stop, he looked behind him to see this taller and much bulkier man glaring at eye level with Ty.

"You're the kid from Vragan, right," the man sneered at Ty, Seto stood there unsure of what to do. Should he help, get some help, or, or--

"Depends, who's asking," Ty smirked at the man.

He clenched his fist and raised one, without thinking Seto ran up and grabbed the man's hand. He was met with a fearsome glare and Seto let go immediately. He turned to Seto and started to speak until someone came up from behind.

"What is this? Some sort of party, split up! You all have training in just a few minutes." It was the same man that had checked through all their bags. The one who was harassing Ty grumbled and left, leaving just the three of them standing there.

"Uh, t-thank you," Now Seto is really grateful but felt very uncomfortable under the gaze of this man. Ty just nodded and smiled then turned to leave, Seto doing the same. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked out behind him.

There was a very large frown on this man, "If my memory is correct, which it is, I asked you two to leave that cloak and headphones here, not carry them on you."

Almost giving away his secret, and now getting in trouble, this has aught to be the riskiest thing Seto has ever had to be a part of. Seto shook as the man glared at both him and Ty, or at least he thinks he's being glared at.

Seto gulped, he glued his eyes to the ground and shifted around uncomfortably, on the other hand Ty looked the man straight in his eyes... or glasses. He didn't waver nor let down his smile.

"Is there a problem sir?" Ty asked, Seto squeezed his eyes shut. He was almost certain Ty would get punched, this man looked like the kind of guy not to mess with.

"The both of you come with me. If you haven't eaten breakfast, then that is a shame. It seems you'll be skipping out. _"_

**Oooooooo, Seto is in trouble! :D**

**Next chapter you'll meet some more people, though I won't say who. >;) No spoils. sorry.**

**Feel** **free to vote, comment, and/or follow. I would really appreciate the support, it would let me know you like this story, or my other stories, and it helps motivate me to get things out on time even if I'm in a situation where it is almost physically impossible to do so.**

**~CATtheDrawer**


	5. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that's all for today. Stay tuned for Chapter 4. :D
> 
> And seriously, my art has improved in 5 years, check my insta for non-cringey art. (catthedrawer)

**Sorry, no drawing this chapter, I can't do them every chapter.**

**Don't forget to comment your theories, I'd love to see what you think will happen as time goes on. Plus it gives me ideas on what you guys expect, in case of a writer's block these theories may prove to be very helpful.**

**Falling to Rise**   
**Chapter 3**

_"Only a genius can play the fool."_

Seto shuffled behind the angry man, he kept his his eyes trained on the ground as they walked. Ty kept his eyes to the sky as he walked with a slight jump in his step, he whistled this strange upbeat tune that Seto assumed came from Vragan.

They came to an abrupt stop and Seto looked up to see they were standing in front of this dark grey tent. All the tents here were light grey, this one was darker and much larger, already Seto could assume this was a tent for one of the higher ups of this place, perhaps a Major or a Lieutenant. Beside it was a tent about the same size, also dark grey, but was probably the most colorful thing around here. On top of it being dark grey the canvas also had this brilliant yellow fabric, he was sure someone important worked in there.

The man pushed aside the flap of the less colorful tent and walked in, Seto followed Ty as he walked in after.

The inside of the tent was neat, everything organized. There was a large sheet of canvas hanging near the back, he assumed it worked as a wall, probably a bed behind it.

"What made you think it was ok to start your year here breaking one of the rules!" He hissed as he turned to face Seto, Seto flinched at his stern tone.

"We're sorry sir," Seto was a good guy. He almost never got in trouble, save for a few mistakes and the incident where he was forced to prank the baker. Seto was honest, humble and respectful, but here that reputation didn't matter, what mattered was that Seto got out of here in one piece.

"Sorry? Do you think your enemies are going to feel sorry for you when you give them something easy to grab. Do you want to die?" He was definitely yelling but the man remained well poised and his face didn't show any amount of strain or anger. Seto was a little taken aback by how one could be radiating with such fierce anger but remain so calm looking.

"Do you!"

"N-no!" Seto blurted.

He turned to face Ty who still had not let his smile fall, "And you! Wipe that silly grin off your face, don't think I can't have you arrested or thrown out. You're just a traitorous boy from Vragan, here you mean nothing!" Still Ty did not flinch as he was yelled at by the man.

He turned once more and looked down at Seto, "And as a member of the Vesuvius family I expected more from their descendant. Here we don't tolerate trouble makers, so hand in your cloak or your family will hear of your disgrace."

Seto nodded fiercely, his hands shook as he unclipped the clasp and shakily handed him the cloak. Seto couldn't hurt his family's name, he didn't want to be the cause of such disgrace. So he had no choice but to give up his father's cloak and hope he could retrieve it when his year was over.

"You! Hand in your headphones or I'll send you back to Vragan as a trait--" something behind the canvas wall in the tent crashed to the floor. Ty looked over curiously and the man looked in that direction.

Seto heard a very quiet groan and then saw the fabric of the wall get scrunched as if someone had grabbed on to it. The wall seemed to stretch as it was pulled then snapped from the top of the tent. It came sailing down on top of the figure that was behind it.

"Shoot!" The mysterious person yelled, there was a series of struggling under the canvas and finally it was tossed off. It revealed a man underneath with messy brown hair, he looked confused as he looked over at the three of them.

"Ian, what's with all the noise? I was trying to sleep," he yawned and scratched his head lazily. He looked around deliriously, "Where are my sunglasses?"

Ignoring the question, the man that had been yelling at them whose name is apparently Ian looked back at the other guy and said, "Adam what are you doing here, you're supposed to be out there training people!"

"I was asleep," he yawned again, "Man, I have a really bad headache... You seen my sunglasses?"

Ian held his head in his hands, "No, I haven't seen your d _@_ mn glasses! For once, I thought you woke up yourself, but here I find you in my tent!"

The guy shrugged then said, " Ian, you didn't sleep?"

"If I did I would've found you in my tent, why are you in my tent!"

He shrugged again then glanced behind him and grinned, "Found them! Thanks Ian!" He reached over and grabbed his weird pair of tinted glasses, similar to Ian's, and placed them over his eyes, "Oh, as for why I was here, I probably just thought it was my tent or something, I was drunk.... I'm pretty sure." He shrugged again and pulled up the chair besides the desk and sat in it. He glanced over at Seto and Ty.

"Hey, who are they? Don't think I've seen them around."

"H-hello," Seto stuttered, Seto was slightly taken aback by the carefree attitude this guy had, especially in front of this scary, stern guy.

"Nice to meet you! You must be new as of yesterday... or today. I'm not entirely sure." He held out his hand for Seto and Seto cautiously walked forward. He shook the strange man's hand very lightly.

"Don't worry, I don't bite, name's Adam! I'm the general of this facility," Seto's eyes widened. This guy?! The general, that has to be some kind of joke, right? The Ian fellow acts more like a general than this guy.

"The g-general!" Seto gasped amazed, Adam nodded with a goofy grin, then he looked behind Seto to Ty.

"Hey, what about you?" Adam pointed to Ty behind Ian, "Are you new too?"

"Sure am!" Ty grinned and walked over to Adam, but was pulled back by Ian.

"Not so fast, hand over the headphones, now," Ian's voice sounded forced, like he was trying to remain calm, Ty looked back over to Ian and frowned.

To Seto Ty looked like he was contemplating something but was soon interrupted by Adam once more. He seemed to do a lot of that, "Leave it be Ian, let him keep it, it's not like it is going to kill anyone."

Ian faltered, "He's breaking the rules, the protocol."

"It's fine, I'm the general, right?" Ian nodded, "Then I override the rules, I say let him keep it, oh and if you took anything from this guy," the general patted Seto on his shoulder and grinned, "give it back."

Adam let go of Seto and rubbed his head, he sighed happily and left towards the exit, Ian stumbled and chased after him, "Adam! Wait we still have more to discuss!" Ty yanked out Seto's cloak from Ian's grip as he passed.

"You won't be needing this anymore," he smirked. When the two had cleared the room he handed it back to Seto.

"Thank you again! I can't thank you enough for once again giving this back to me," Seto clutched his cloak tightly as he slipped it back on.

"Come on, let's go before we get in more trouble," Seto nodded in agreement and followed quickly behind Ty. He felt his stomach growl but knew there would be no breakfast, the sun had risen well over the horizon and everyone was surely done eating.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Seto asked, Ty merely shrugged and kept walking, the rest of the camp was deserted and quiet. He could only hope that whoever is in charge would be a lot more understanding than Ian.

**~~~~~**

Seto was having a tough time navigating through the caves. He wasn't at all comfortable in the dark with only a single torch to guide him. And unfortunately he managed to screw up and get separated from his group. And should he think to turn back and leave that would spell certain failure for he and his group.

Seto couldn't do that, especially if it meant he'd be the cause of that failure. Seto heaved a sigh and clutched the torch in his right hand and his wooden sword in his left. He still found it hard to believe that the first exercise was to navigate through the caves and bring back a drop from every mob that existed in the overworld. No training on how to use a sword or even how to be stealthy, though if Seto learned anything about Emedo's history, they pride themselves in their majority of numbers in battle. But...Seto was all alone and had no advantage.

"Great!" he hissed quietly to himself, "Here I am concerned about keeping a secret that could get me killed, when now I'm lost in the caves that could get me killed, how am I supposed to defend myself here?"

Seto heard the strained hiss of a creeper behind him and gasped, he spun around only to trip on the rocks behind him. He stumbled back and landed with a resounding thump against the wall, his torch slipped out of his grasp and rolled to the ground. It flickered but stayed lit and made the caves seem far more scarier as the light illuminated the bottom of the green four legged creature as it edged closer and closer to Seto.

Seto squeezed his eyes tight and and swung his sword madly in front of him hoping in vain it would do something. "H-help! Help!" He screamed though he was sure in this vast cave system no one was around to hear him, and even if someone was the echo would be too great to pinpoint where he was.

He was cornered, and doomed, he opened one eye slightly as heard the creeper hiss in pain. Seto saw his chance to run and made a mad dash past the creeper. His heart thumped against his chest, forcing its way out of its confines. He was running blindly in the dark , smashing into walls and tripping over rocks. Now he could hear the growls and clanks of several other mobs behind him.

Eight glowing red eyes jumped out in front of him and caused him to skid to a stop, Seto panicked wildly and looked around. At the last minute Seto thought he saw the faintest glimmer of a light. He slashed at the spiders in front of him and ducked, narrowly missing the arrow that soared above him.

"Help! Help" He called out as he ran towards the light he was sure was getting brighter. Seto's running led him straight into the tall reaches of a ravine, his feet barely stopped in time as he neared the ravine's edge. Across from him was the source of the light he had seen, a mineshaft, with a single torch placed upon its walls.

He was surely doomed! He had nothing to build over with, and now he was trapped at a dead end. He looked back and immediately was faced with an oncoming arrow. Seto ducked and it flew over his head, without a second thought he turned back to the edge of the ravine and jumped.

Seto's eyes remained scrunched and closed, he wasn't sure what he was hoping for, and honestly he wasn't even sure why he had jumped. Now that he thought about it, his decision was completely reckless and stupid, and he was probably falling to his death now.

It didn't take Seto too long to realize he should've gone splat on the ground by now. He took a quick peek and realized he was on solid ground, and the soles of two red boots were in his sights. Seto gasped and looked up; there in front of him was the general grinning at him.

"Welcome back," he held out his hand to Seto and Seto took it.

The general pulled him up and Seto stumbled at the speed he was pulled to his feet, "G-general! W-what are you doing here!" Seto wasn't expecting at all to find the strange and goofy leader of Emedo's armed forces here in the cave systems with him.

The general rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Aha ha... about that, I just decided to pop in and watch the recruits progress in their first exercise. I thought since it's different than how we usually do things it might be a good idea to make sure things go smoothly...," his voice trailed off and muttered, "Yea, that sound legit, right?"

Seto wasn't sure what was really going on but decided against asking any questions, "Oh, w-well thank yo--"

The general jumped up abruptly, interrupting Seto and started to shout more explanations, "A-and it's a good thing I did, right! Ha, yea, if I hadn't been here you would have fallen and landed with some nasty injuries." He waved his torch around for added effect then dropped it as he noticed Seto staring at him with a surprised expression.

He waved his hands in front of his face frantically, "And don't get me wrong! It's not like I'm hiding in the caves to escape the grueling paperwork waiting for me back in my tent--Oh! Shoot! Well you caught me..."

This whole time Seto had stayed silent in quiet admiration for the man in front of him, not only was he the general, he was also oddly irresponsible, someone of his status would normally be more in charge. N-not that Seto was judging he, he didn't mind in the slightest just found it unusually abnormal.

Though Seto had his fair share of abnormalities back home, nothing he couldn't reminisce later about. "O-oh, I see General, I'm sorry to have gotten in your way. I'll be sure to be more carefu--"

"Please," the general whipped out a silly grin and added, "Just call me Adam, all the formalities aren't needed out here."

"Ok, A-Adam, thank y-you," the feeling of calling the general by his first name felt foreign on his tongue, after all the years growing up learning proper etiquette and manners were being thrown out the window. Or rather over the side of the ravine.

"Hey!" Adam's voice boomed into his ears, "I just realized, you're the one who was with Ian and that tall guy, right? You're the timid one; nice to see you again, what was your name again. Sorry for not remembering, I'm still learning the other 600 names."

"N-no worries, I don't mind, It's Seto, Seto Magi of the Keuta Capital."

"Right, Seto, I think Ian was grumbling about you, something about Vesuvus, or something..." Adam pondered with his brow bunched up in a concentrated look.

"Vesuvius, it's my mother's maiden name."

"Right! Sorry, Vesuvius, I meant that. Hmm... I think I've heard of that name before..." He trailed off in more thought.

Seto laughed shyly and took a step back, "Don't worry about it, it's not important anyway, it's of the past.

"If, you say so, hey, we should actually get moving. Just realized that we're still in these caves and standing around just makes us an easy target"

Seto nodded in agreement, he watched as Adam bent down to grab his torch and followed after him as he took the lead.

**~~~~~**

It wasn't long after he and Adam had left the dangers of the ravine that he and Adam found themselves out into the open air and the spacious skies. He could see a mass crowd all gathered around the area, chatting and huddled in their individual groups.

Seto felt himself relieve a sigh at finally being out of those horrid caves. The Major that had sent him and his group out on their task was waiting by the exit, "General!" He saluted loudly. Chatter died down as eyes turned to him and Adam, "You found our last recruit! We apologize for causing you unneeded trouble, I'll be sure to teach the recruit a--"

"No need, it's fine," Adam brushed it off with ease, "It was no trouble at all."

"Seto!" Seto heard Ty's familiar voice and turned to see him running over. Seto was overcome with relief and happiness, to see his friend, he was about to run over when Adam placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Seto wait. I wanted to apologize to you for how Ian was acting this morning, he's normally a nice guy."

"It's fine!" Seto's face turned red, he felt uncomfortable with all the people staring and watching as this powerful man apologized to him.

"No, seriously, I want you to stop by my tent later tonight, the big grey and yellow one. Should be easy to find, bring your friend with you, since I want to apologize to him too. Come after recruit curfew, and don't worry, you won't get in trouble for that."

Adam waved to him and hurried off. He left without another word and left Seto dazed and confused. Maybe Seto was just a magnet for bad luck, not that he was going to refuse, but he just wasn't sure what could happen later on. He only wanted to stay as insignificant as possible here, that way he wouldn't attract too much attention. He just had to remember to control his emotions or there might be an accident with his magic. This seal won't hold forever; he was sure of that. But it had to hold at least until the year's end.

At least then, he could finally go home and confront his father more about the matter.  
  


**Feel free to vote, comment, and/or follow. I would really appreciate the support, it would let me know you like this story, or my other stories, and it helps motivate me to get things out on time even if I'm in a situation where it is almost physically impossible to do so.**

**~CATtheDrawer**


	6. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip I forgot I was reuploading this story here, whoops.

**Falling to Rise**   
**Chapter 4**

_"Sometimes you gotta quit thinking so much if it feels right, it probably is so just go with it."_

"That was the general, right?" Ty whispered furtively to Seto after he was finally free to rejoin his group. Of course his group failed, and unfortunately the other two members were absolutely furious. Everything they did was being watched and scored under a personal record, and they weren't happy about the poor score.

It was hard for Seto to focus on what Ty was saying, while furiously apologizing for his inability to be of any use.

"Was it? What did he tell you?" Ty said, his peering over to him with curious eyes.

"Well... Uh, he said to tell you that we were both invited to his tent after recruit curfew..." Seto felt uneasy and even guilty, though he wasn't sure why.

"Oh, now you're getting special treatment rich boy, along with your Vragan  _pet_." One of Seto's teammates hissed at him in disgust, he flinched when the fowl words struck a chord in him. Sure he was rich but he didn't at all like people using as if they thought he thought he was better than them.

Ty stepped forward and towered over the other boy who stared right back into Ty's eyes. "Out of the way Vragan trash, go home back to your  _sissy_  magic users." The four of them were actually heading back to their tent since all the teams for the assignment were actually made up of the people in their tent. Seto watched as Ty raised a fist and watched as he lowered it and slowed his pace to match Seto's.

The one with the snide comments was laughing to himself as his friend whacked him over the head. He realized Ty was talking to him and focused his attention to Ty.

"S-sorry, could you repeat that, I wasn't paying attention."

"Sure, I was just wondering what you wanted to do." Ty repeated his statement.

"What I want to do?" Seto repeated confused at what he was being asked.

"Yes, whether we should take the general up on his invitation, or politely decline. Honestly it sounds a little sketchy, but on the other hand it would be rude to decline no matter how polite we are."

Seto nodded in agreement and thought for a few moments, "I think we should go, I think Adam is a very nice guy, so I think he genuinely wants to apologize." It's true, Adam was very nice to him, and saved his life. If he wanted to teach Seto a lesson, he would never have let Seto continue carrying his cloak or Ty his headphones.

"Yeah, I guess so, I guess we'll just have to find out tonight.

**~~~~~**

It was midnight. The moon had risen well over the tents and the quiet breathing of more than 600 recruits soundlessly swept through the night.

Recruit curfew had passed more than an hour ago, but both Ty and Seto were still in their tent. They decided after more discussion to wait before they went. It's not like they were given a time limit to arrive.

"Seto," Ty whispered to him as Seto lay in quiet anticipation, "Come on, I think it is safe to go."

Seto rolled over onto his stomach and felt the ground for his shoes, "Alright, just let me get my shoes on."

They walked in silence, not because it was awkward between them, but the night was peaceful. It was only the start of their third day, but both men shared an equal eye for the night sky. They stayed silent as they walked amongst the stars.

Ty and Seto neared the edge of the recruit area. In the distance a faint glimmer of a light could be seen from the big, grey, and yellow tent.

As they neared the tent Seto felt his limbs tighten. Noise could be heard from the tent, loud laughter, glass shattering, clapping.

"Wonder what's going on?" Ty asked quietly to Seto as they neared. Seto shrugged, from the tent a figure pushed aside the flap of the tent and let out a big sigh. His hand resting on his forehead as he gazed up at the sky.

Ty's feet scuffed the ground and the figure turned to look at them. A look of confusement, shock, then annoyance fluttered through his face.

"What are you two doing here, it's past curfew!" Seto recognized the voice of Ian, but this time he was without his sunglasses.

"W-we were called here by Adam," he said in return.

"That's General to you, and do you expect me to believe such a ridiculous lie with your stuttering?" He pulled out his sunglasses that were hanging on the collar of his shirt, and placed them back over his eyes. Seto noticed the lack of a chestplate on Ian, he noticed his slightly ruffled clothes finely stitched and embroidered with a simple design. Seto knew from experience such clothes would cost a fortune to buy, so he figured Ian was also from a rich family like him.

Though that fact did not lessen his fear for the man.

More shouting came from within the tent and Ian groaned. Pinching the bridge of his nose he walked back inside leaving the two of them to stand around uncertainly. At last Ty made a move and headed inside, Seto following closely behind.

The inside of the tent was an absolute mess. Papers scattered and torn on the ground, glass shattered, and chairs flipped over. There was no doubt that there was a party, of some sorts.

The tent was more spacious than the one he and Ty visited earlier this morning. And about more than 15 people were inside drinking, at least that is what Seto determined.

"Is this what we're here for? A party?" Ty glanced at his surroundings. Seto followed his gaze as it settled on something.

Both Adam and Ian were talking, well, more of Ian was arguing and Adam was... Seto wasn't sure. Singing? Shouting? A mixture of both? Seto could very well assume he was drunk.

"Look at the mess you're making! How do you expect to clean this all up? You said you wouldn't make a mess this time!" Ian was seething with anger.

"Don worry, I hash this uder control!" Adam slurred and gave Ian a hug.

Ian shoved him away, "Get off me you fool!"

"Awwwww. Don ya love meh anymore?" He hiccupped in return and laughed. He swayed and stumbled backwards onto the ground.

"I'd love you more if you took things seriously!" Ian sighed and reached down to pull Adam up. Using both hands he pulled Adam up and steadied him as he swayed. Ian led Adam over to a chair placed close to them and sat him down in it.

It was after Adam was sitting that he looked straight at Seto. He jumped up very suddenly, causing Ian to fall, and barreled over to Seto.

Adam gave Seto a big hug that carried him up in the air and forced the air out of him, "Setoooo! Ya came! I thought ya deshided not too!" Being unable to breathe Seto could barely form any words, but he managed to let out a weak laugh.

Adam set him down and looked to Ty, "And you brought yer friend," Adam shook Ty's hand with a firm but sloppy shake, "Nish too meets you, call meh Adam!"

"Hello, you can call me Ty."

From the corner of Seto's eye he noticed Ian glaring profoundly at him. Seto felt himself overcome with a shiver and instinctively shrunk from his gaze. Adam led the both of them to a set of chairs inside the spacious tent and sat them down immediately in front of a table. Resting on the table was a sturdy barrel with a tap near the bottom of it.

"What is this? Seto said.

"You said you wanted us here for some form of an apology, or something," Ty pointed as the both of them sat down. As Ty spoke, Adam brought out two glasses resting by the barrel and one by one filled them up with this clear golden liquid. A white bubbly foam rested at the top of the glass.

Adam set one down in front of Seto and Ty, Seto watched at the golden liquid sloshed from side to side and a little bit spilled over onto the table.

"Thash right, I know Ian wash bein a big mean butt, so I wash like less invite them to a shwell party to make up fur it!" Adam exaggeratedly swung his arms into the air as he spoke of the party.

"Is this alcohol?" Seto cautiously pointed to the glass, he had never downed any form of alcohol and was unsure of what to do. Seto looked in amazement as Ty raised the glass to his lips with no hesitation and drank a huge gulp.

"Ya bet! The fine-ish beer brewed in Emedo! Had it sent here especially fur occasions like thish." Adam grinned and poured another glass, then drank it all down without even breathing. He slammed the glass down on the table and sighed happily.

Seto glanced down at his drink, he was to only one who hadn't taken a drink. He raised the glass and took on small sip, his face screwed up at the bitter taste that was left in his mouth after he swallowed, "Ahahaha! Must be yer first beer, eh? Nothing like the joyous memories of good ale, you'll get used to it in time." Adam patted Seto roughly on the shoulder and though he tried to comfort him, Seto wasn't even sure if he wanted to get used to the taste. He'd rather not drink anymore, actually.

"Good? Eh...," Ty said, "I'll admit, it's pretty good, but."

"But?" Adam listened to Ty and Seto looked over curiously.

"While I may not be in Vragan anymore, nor ever, he began, the one thing I'll miss are the parties! The grand end of the year celebration, the mid-year, the two quarter-year. It would put this party to shame!"

"Haha! Tell me more, I'd like to hear more about these grandiose parties!"

Seto hadn't once had the chance to ask Ty about his home, but it looked like he wouldn't have to.

"In terms of celebrations Vragan and Duhita are at a very close tie, with Vragan only slightly in the lead. Dancing! Music! Food! Everything you can imagine, at the base of the mountain there are a mountain of offerings to the Nyx. Gold, food, animals, the celebrations last several days and are a never ending time of festivities. And the alcohol is even more finely crafted than this, the sweetest of wines, the richest of beers. Things fit for kings and all for everyone to enjoy!" Ty finished with a happy look, his eyes brimming with joy, his whole demeanor in fact was just the epitome of happiness.

Ty spoke so avidly about his home that Seto could almost hear the music, and feel the liveliness of Ty's home. It made Seto long to see the kingdom himself.

Adam sniffed and Seto noticed the tears at his eyes, "It sounds so great... I wanna try their beer now!" He whined, his voice breaking up in between phrases, "If Vragan and Emedo weren't on such bad terms, I'd go there right now and by me a whole ten crates of their finest beer!"

"Ten crates!" Seto shouted in shock, "But that be worth a fortune!"

"It wouldn matter! I'd finds a way!" Adam stood up, his fist shaking in the air and his foot resting on the table, he glared up with a fierce determination, "You know what! I'm gonna do it right now!"

Adam, in his drunken state, stumbled towards to the exit. But he didn't make it far when Ian marched over and snagged him by the collar of his shirt. Adam was slingshotted backwards and almost fell if it wasn't for Ian's strong grip.

"Alright you drunk b@stard! That's enough alcohol for you, I'm putting you to bed!"

"But... but moooooom!" Seeing Adam cry out like this was almost too hysterical for Seto not to laugh but he held it in, Ty on the other hand broke out laughing like a mad man. He was sure Ty managed to drink down at least two glasses of beer. including his own which Ty took. Ty was definitely feeling the effects of the beer.

"No buts, tomorrow there is work to do, and I expect you to get up and do it--including the paperwork you skipped out on today." The other drunk men were quietly snickering to themselves. Ian dragged Adam over to his bed and forcibly laid him down.

"Everyone else, out! And... Seto, stop your idiot friend from drinking anymore beer and put him to bed. I can at least trust you with a simple task like that, right?"

"Y-yes sir!" Seto stood up rigid and slapped Ty's hand as he reached to fill yet another glass.

"Nuuuuuuu, I wanna hash more bear!" Ty struggled with Seto as Seto pulled Ty away from the table. Ty flailed his arms around and smacked the surrounding people who were too drunk to care, occasionally his hand found Seto's face and shoved it away in attempt to push Seto off.

"It's ok Ty... uh, you can uh... Let's just put you to bed, you'll feel better in the morning..." Ty continued to to struggle with the added plus of now sobbing as his attempts grew weaker. Seto just hoped he could get Ty to quiet down before he woke the whole camp. He didn't need more trouble.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Tell me your theories if you have any. And comment and vote to if you really enjoyed!
> 
> ~CATtheDrawer


	7. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one :O

 

**Falling to Rise**

**Chapter 5**

_"For me, family always comes first; I would do anything to protect them."_

_2503; Jiren 11th_

_Dear Father,_

_It has been well over 3 months_   _since I've come to stay here. Of course things aren't getting any easier, but I have a feeling when a year comes to pass, everything will work out._

_Tell Ma I especially miss her home-cooked meals and desserts, and look forward to them in 6 months_   _when I will finally be able to return home._

_I know in the past letters Ma has been concerned about how I'm getting along. Tell her she shouldn't worry, Ty is a very good friend and kind to me._

_I've learned so much about him and his home, things I would never have learned at home. Did you know that today, the 11th of Jiren, is the end of their first year sacrifice._

_I've decided when the year is over, I will travel the realm and visit_  every  _kingdom before settling down in Emedo. I think as a future teacher it would be good to have seen every kingdom._

_And I know it will be dangerous, but i won't forget to write. And of course I will visit home as my_   _first destination!_

_I love you both, I will write again next week, I look forward to your reply._

_Your son,_   
_Seto J. Magi_

Seto signed off his letter to his parents and pulled out another sheet of paper. He internally thanked Adam for giving him the paper he uses every week for letters. He unfortunately forgot to pack paper, but did bring an ink and quill.

The low light of his torch flickered in the bright, afternoon light. He tapped his quill to the paper, leaving a few messy blotches of ink. He frowned then shrugged it off and continued with the rest of the letter.

_*_ _For your eyes only*_

_Father, I can't stress enough the number of questions I have going on through my head. About your history, your magic, how you've kept it from me and_   _Ma for so long._

_Promise me this._

_When I come home, you will tell me everything. No more secrets. Like you once said, "Secrets are the sweets of man, but the poison of humankind."_

_-Seto J. Magi_

Seto sat back in his chair and wiped the excess ink on his pants. Normally he'd use a napkin, but he'd adapted to the lack of such luxuries. He sealed the top of his ink bottle with its cork and placed it and the quill back into his bag.

After he folded his letters he blew out the torch and walked outside. First he dropped them off at the gates then quickly left to join the new exercise.

**~~~~~**

"Took you long enough," Ty teased him as soon as he arrived at the front of the lines with Ty. In a way you could say Seto had inadvertently grew close to the general over the past few months. Or more accurately described as Adam always seemed to be around when Seto nearly messed up anything.

He knew Adam was leading this exercise, and he knew that today would be, as Ian described, a real test of life and death, and how easily it can be lost. Adam had said to Seto that he was just scaring him, but he wasn't so sure.

"Sorry Ty, I was just delivering a letter."

"Another one to your family?"

"Yea, who else?"

"I don't know, what about that friend of yours you once talked about."

"I don't know where he lives, he left the kingdom illegally."

"You never told me that."

"There's nothing to tell..." Seto didn't want to talk about it. He knew that if he did, he'd only get upset.

Seto felt himself come to an abrupt stop as Adam held out his arm to his side signaling for a stop.

"Adam what's going--" Seto started but Adam held up a hand, Seto tried to catch a glimpse over him. He only caught the top of a structure.

"A carriage. Its a carriage." Ty whispered, Seto's question was answered, but now he wanted to know why it was here.

"Stay here! Nothing to worry about!" Adam shouted to calm the group of recruits. Not all 600 of new recruits were here for this exercise with the general. Only about 50, so it was a small group to yell too. Immediately the commotion died down.

Adam turned to a recruit near by, "Head back to the main camp, I need you to fetch Ian fore me." The recruit saluted and ran off, Seto watched as Adam turned back and walked towards the carriage leaving everyone behind.

With a little bit of a better view, Seto could see two people exit the carriage and and swiftly walk towards Adam.

The met, shook hands, and though their conversation was inaudible from this distance, Seto could instantly tell it wouldn't be good.

"This doesn't look good," Ty commented.

Seto nodded in agreement.

**~~~~~**

Adam was in a conversation with the people from the carriage for what Seto was sure more than thirty minutes. Tired of standing Seto resorted to sitting along with the majority of the other people here, but that was over ten minutes ago. Ty continued to stand the entire time.

Seto perked up when he noticed Adam heading back to them with the other two trailing behind. As he arrived in front of them the steady sound of hoofbeats behind them could be heard arriving.

"Adam! What's going on?!" Ian's voice rang out as the horse slowed to a trot.

"Ian, just in time!" A look of relief crossed over Adam as he let out a little laugh.

Ian's horse came to a stop in front of them, as soon as he had hopped down the two people from the carriage walked up to Ian and shook his hand.

"Lieutenant Ian, pleasure." One of them said.

"Likewise, but what are two officials from the Magic Investigation Agency doing here? A visit isn't due til 6 months from now."

_Magic Investigation Agency? The MIA, this isn't good!_  Seto felt his fist clench, he knew he had to stay calm. Stay calm or the seal wouldn't work. He was sure it couldn't be him, he was sure the seal on his headband still worked.

"Yes, well we've received urgent information that there may be a traitor lurking here. Signs of a magical aura have been very high here lately."

Now Seto was even more worried, "They've requested to do a special check up, we'll have to head back to camp where all the new recruits will be inspected." Adam informed Ian.   
"How do they do that?" Ty asked, Seto looked up at Ty.

"With Eflido technology. They've developed special devices for Emedo that picks up on the special waved that radiate off of magic users." Ian said Ty nodded as if amazed. Seto supposed if he came from Vragan then he wouldn't know much about how Emedo did things.

"Alright! Listen up, an emergency line up will be enacted as soon as we arrive back at camp. I expect all of you to line up ASAP!" Ian's voice boomed, he hoisted himself onto his horse. He reached down and grabbed Adam's hand, he pulled Adam up.

"Alright, everyone let's get going, afterwards we'll continue with our exercise.

Seto pushed himself up and glanced up at the MIA officials. They passed by him without a glance, and everyone began to head back with tired feet.

 


	8. Chapter Six

 

**Falling to Rise**

**Chapter 6**

_"It's amazing how a person who was once just a stranger! Can suddenly mean the world to you."_

He knew it would take a long time, a long time for two men to scan over 600 people, but that fact alone couldn't quell the hundreds of feelings running through his veins. He was standing, shoulder to shoulder with the people beside him, one of which was Ty.

Seto glanced up to his right and looked at Ty. Though he couldn't see his eyes because of the hair that hid them, Seto felt as if Ty was as calm as humanly possible. Oh how he envied Ty for just these things, being able to keep his cool no matter the situation.

Seto could see, after 3 hours, the two officials were finally reaching this side of the line, the really long line might he add. Seto gulped,  _stay calm. Stay calm._ The officials were now just a few steps away, sweat was dripping down his face. The steady beeping of the small device in their hands started to get louder as they neared.

"The frequency is getting higher," one whispered to the other. As the neared the beeping grew louder and faster. Seto trembled and held his breath, they looked at him. "You four, please step away from the line and spread out."

"What?" Seto blurted.

His question remained unanswered, "We will ask for your name and kingdom of origin, then proceed with a more thorough scan." Seto was pulled out of the line, along with Ty and two others. He glanced behind him to see everyone was staring.

_This is it_ , he thought,  _they're going to find me out, I'm going to be hanged!_  They started with the one on Seto's left, they asked for his name, kingdom, then scanned them. The whole time Seto was forcing himself to breath, to stay calm, or the seal would break. He tried to comfort himself with the fact that there was no way they could've found him out, he had a seal that was supposedly made to suppress magic. It would work, right? Of course, it had to, his father said it would.

Seto gripped the fabric of his pants, the officials walked to him, "Name?" One asked without looking up from his clipboard.

"S-Seto, Seto Magi."

"Magi?" He looked up, "You're free to go, no need to scan you."

"What?" Seto gasped, his eyes wide. Not scan him? That didn't make sense, "Why?"

"You're a Vesuvius, former royal, royals are pure of blood, it be a waste of time." He shooed Seto off, then both of them moved to Ty. Seto still couldn't wrap his head around the matter, they decided not to scan him just because of who he was from 16 years ago.

"Name?" Seto looked up as they questioned Ty, now all that was left was for Ty to pass, Seto was sure things would be fine.

"Tyler Lox." Ty answered as he looked down at the two, he was only slightly taller, but that was a Vragan trait that Seto knew of.

"Kingdom?" The man asked as he recorded the previous answer.

"Vragan."

"Vragan?" He looked up at Ty then to his partner, Seto watched as they nodded to each other. "Alright boy, you're coming with us. We'll be on our way now."

The man's partner stored the scanning device back in a container and grabbed onto one of Ty's arm, the other grabbed Ty's other arm, only momentarily placing the clipboard in a bag. Seto watched at the unseemly way they acted.

"H-hey wait!" Seto called.

"Stand down recruit!" Seto heard Ian call to him. Seto ignored him as he ran after the two, there's no way, they hadn't even bothered to scan him. Just assumed. Was it because he was from Vragan?

Seto grabbed on to the shoulder of one of them and pulled them to a stop, "Wait, you can't do that. You didn't even bother scanning him! You can't do that, that's unfair!" Seto shouted, he couldn't make sense of why he was so riled up. Was it because of how unfair this was, no.

Seto knew it wasn't because of that. He remembered the day he left home to come here, a very good friend of the family was hanged. Trader Johnson, Seto had turned a blind eye that day, even though he knew him very well. Even though that man had taught him many things as a child, watched him grow up, get hurt, and cry, Seto had pretended like he didn't care anymore. It wasn't the fact that they treated Ty badly, but that fact that if he didn't do anything, he'd lose another person. Like Johnson, like Tyler from a year ago.

"He's from Vragan, of course filth like him is the cause of the problem. He's nothing but scum, forget about him." He shrugged Seto's hand off his shoulder.

"Don't talk to Ty that way!" Seto screamed, Seto raised a fist, he slammed it as hard as he could against the man's back. Seto cried out, it hurt, it hurt!

"Seto!" Ty shouted.

"Royal or not, it's against the law to lay hands on king appointed officials!" Seto clutched his hand as the man hissed in his face and grabbed the fabric of his clothes pulling Seto closer.

"Keep your hands off of my recruit!" Seto heard Adam shout from behind him.

Seto felt the grip on his shirt loosen.

But the man didn't move, "Hey! What the h*ll are you--" Seto's eyes widened, the official behind Ty was cut off. The man collapsed, red pooled to the ground from a gash in the neck.

Seto stumbled back as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. The man that had grabbed at him spun to see Ty holding a small knife. "What the!" He pulled out a sword, swung at Ty, but Ty was to quick.

"No! Ty w-what are you doing!" Seto screamed, Ty ducked the man's swing. He moved into the unguarded stomach area, the knife glinted in the sun before a flash of red erupted. Ty plunged the knife deep into the man's stomach, he gurgled, coughed then slumped forward. Ty held the man then stepped aside and dropped him to the ground.

Seto felt the color drain from his face, Ty's eyes seemed to glow under the shadow that enveloped his face. A look of disappointment was on Ty's face.

"T-Ty..."

Chaos erupted behind him, screaming, shouting.

"Ty! Ty!" Seto screamed, he clutched his chest, his heart beating rapidly, "W-what did you do!" He looked to the ground where the two man lay dead, then at the knife in Ty's hand. It was drenched in blood, Ty's clothes were soiled in blood.

"Seto, get away from there!" Adam shouted and ran to him.

"Adam, stop!" Ian yelled.

Seto felt tears run down his face, "Ty? Ty, a-are you ok?" This wasn't happening, Ty didn't just kill them, n-no of course not! Seto took small unsteady steps as he walked closer, Ty looked up momentarily into Seto's eyes.

Seto felt a glimmer of hope, but is vanished as quickly as it came.

"What a load of bull..." he heard Ty hiss.

"Wha--" Seto was yanked back and thrown to the ground. Adam took a stance in front of him and pulled out his sword.

"Stand down, you are under arrest under the jurisdiction of the Emedo Army, and resistance will only be seen as an attempt of aggression!"

"No! Ty didn't do it, it's not his fault!" Seto screamed and jumped onto Adam's back, "Stop it! You'll hurt him!"

"S-Seto, stop it!"

"Adam, look out!" Ian shouted. Both Seto and Adam looked up at Ty, an unearthly glow surrounded him.

Purple surrounded Ty, Ty looked up, his eyes met Seto's. The once brilliant red eyes were now a royal purple, as dark as night, but as light as day. They glowed and stared deep into Seto. The whites of Ty's eyes seemed to vanish and were replaced with a deep black, and empty void.

"I suppose there's no way out, I had hoped to stick around a little longer..."

"Wha--" Seto was cut short as the light surrounding Ty exploded and threw back he and Adam. Seto felt himself go flying and crashed into the ground. He heard a ringing in his ear and groaned. Blinking he saw the camp in a panic. The once orderly line of recruits were now in a panic, they screamed and ran around. Some stood their ground and pulled out weapons staring at the sky angrily.

Seto confused, turned to look at the sky. His eyes widened, no!

In the sky was Ty, no some creature with wings. Wings, black like the night, and scales covered his arms, Ty's hand were replaced with black claws that glowed a sickly purple. The air around Ty seemed to be violent and uncontrollable, his hair flew around uncovering both eyes, scales dotted the corners of his face, and a contorted grin sat there. Ty's once beautiful valta hung on around his neck in shreds revealing his shoulders. A mark Seto had never seen was there, it looked like an eye.

"HA HA HA HA!" Ty screamed as he watched the panic below, "Keep running like ants, this time, you spoiled Emedo freaks will know how I feel!"

Seto pushed himself unsteadily to his feet, he couldn't believe it, there was no way, no way this was Ty. No way at all, he was just living one big nightmare.

Seto saw arrows launched at the sky, "Come on, bring him down!" A group of recruits screamed. The arrows sail, but never met its mark. Seto watched Ty swat them away like toys, he yawned and swooped down. A tail as long as Ty swung around as Ty spun and sent the group flying.

"Out of my way, you're not who I'm here for."

Seto glanced around frantically, where was Adam! He had to find the general, his eyes landed on the figure sprawled across the ground just a few feet from him. Seto ran and stumbled, kneeling by Adam's side.

"Wake up," he shook Adam, "Please help, you need to do something!" Adam coughed and groaned placing a hand on his head. He sat up and blinked, Adam's eyes widened. Seto pushed himself back and Adam jumped to his feet.

"What in Notch's name!"

"Somethings wrong with Ty, you have to help him!" Seto begged.

"That boy is long gone, more importantly Adam, we need to figure out how to deal with him," Ian ran over and spoke with Adam. Adam glanced down at Seto sadly and nodded, the two of them ran off with each other leaving Seto on the ground.

The camp was absolutely destroyed, Seto scrambled out of the way as a stampede of people came running through.

"Keep running! Now you know how my people felt! People dying all around you! No hope! No escape!" Ty flew by Seto, his wing just barely grazing Seto's face. A small stream of blood ran down his face, Seto flinched and ran away. He had to do something!

"Listen up! We need to take up arms, grab your weapons, this is not a drill. Remain calm and wait for my signal!" There! Adam was over there. Seto felt hope again, but he watched Adam yell fire, arrow after arrow was shot into the sky.

"Is that all you got! You Emedians are supposed to be better than that!"

Adam couldn't help, no, he had to do something himself. He always relied on others, but Ty was his friend, he had to do something himself!

He screamed at the top of his lungs, "TYYYYY!" his fist clenched, he forced all his power into being heard.

Ty turned to look at him.

"Stop Ty! Stop this, don't do this, there's no reason to!" He pleaded.

"No reason! You don't understand, this corrupt kingdom is the source of all our problems!"  _Corrupt_ , that word again. The same words his friend said to him a year ago. Was he doomed to lose one friend after the other.

"This kingdom is filled with filthy people! Their royals, are even filthier!"

"Please--"

"Fire!" Another volley of arrows were launched. They all missed as Ty, swatted them again.

"I swore to my home I'd bring destruction to this kingdom! By the powers given to me from the Nyx, I swore revenge!" The purple aura surrounding Ty grew brighter, "I swore to take from the king what he took from me! His family!"

"Hold fire!" Adam shouted, "Is that all you wanted? Why didn't you say so!"

"Adam no! Don't!" Ian yelled.

"If you want to kill the king's family, then you can start with me!"

"What?!" Ty hissed, what was Adam saying?

Adam reached down into his chestplate, and by the strings pulled out a necklace. Not just any necklace! A royal necklace, a gold necklace with a large purple gem in the center. The gem would always be the color that represented the kingdom. Adam was the prince of Emedo! He should've figured, him being the general, but Seto could hardly believe it!

"T-the prince! It was you! It was you all along! HA HA HA HA! The prince of Emedo is really just some foolish general!" Ty laughed from up in the air.

"Well come on! Come get me, but leave my recruits out of it!"

"Fine," Ty hissed, "But your confidence will be short lived." Ty launched himself forward in the air claws outstretched, immediately Seto noticed something wrong.

Adam brought his sword in front of him in a defense position.  _No! Ty isn't going to attack head on!_

Seto ran.

He ran as fast as he could, he ran begging, pleading, that he'd make it in time. Ty stopped mid-flight causing Adam to let down his guard a little. Ty saw his moment, "Checkmate!" Ty, with arms outstretched slashed with one arm then the next, in the air two sets of glowing purple claw marks appeared. The floated then flew with speed towards Adam.

Time seemed to slow down, Adam surprised at the attack, Seto still running, Ian trying to reach Adam from much farther away, Ty laughing from in the air. The onlookers watching, horrified.

Seto knew he would die, knew that he would sacrifice his life to save Adam's, anything to get Ty to realize his mistake.

At the last minute he jumped in front of Adam, spreading his arms out to his side he squeezed his eyes tight. He heard a pop, and few moments after felt the wind in his hair. His hood had flown off.

When he realized he wasn't torn to shreds, he opened one eye, then the other, he gasped.

A shimmering purple wall floated in front of him, but not the same purple as Ty's, a different, lighter purple.

"I..." Seto was at a loss of words, he could only stare, then he glanced back at Adam who had the same shocked expression, but look unharmed. He sighed in relief and let his arms down. The wall collapsed and vanished He looked down at the ground to see his band, ripped and broken on the ground, "Wha--" he felt his head, and sure enough it was no longer there, the seal was broken. Nothing could change that now.

"Magic! You, you can use magic!" Ty shouted, "Why are you helping them! They kill people like you!"

Seto looked back at Ty, he had no way to answer.

"Seto! Get away from them, they're only going to kill you, come with me, we can get rid of them together!"

"I can't," he cried. This isn't what he wanted, he wanted Ty to stop.

"I thought we were friends! I was going to let you live, you're the only one here who was nice, no matter who I was, or where I came from!"

"I..."

"Don't you care, don't I matter!"

"Stop it! Please Ty, please stop!"

"We can stop the cruelty together--" Ty screamed in agony, Seto saw an arrow pierced into his wing. "Dammit!" Ty flapped his wings and flew higher, the arrow making his flight more unstable.

"No wait! Come back, please Ty!"

Tears flowed down Seto's face, he watched Ty give him one last glance and soar off.

No!

Seto's legs shook, he fell to his knees watching the sky as he cried.

He stopped crying when he felt a cold sharp feeling to the side of his neck.

"Don't move filthy sorcerer." Seto trembled, he didn't look back, he didn't need to, he knew it was Ian's voice right away, "Who knew there were two of them here."

"Wait," he pleaded.

"Last words before I send your soul to the Nether?" Seto couldn't speak, his voice was lost. He was going to die! After all this he was going to die!

"Ian! Stop! I pardon him of any charges!"

"What!" The sword left the side of his neck, "Adam this is insane! What are you saying, we are talking about a sorcerer here!"

"A sorcerer that saved my life, you can't go around waving swords at their neck as a form of gratitude," Adam walked up to Ian pulled the sword from his hands and tossed it a few feet away.

"Your father won't like this," Ian said.

"My father will understand," Adam walked past Ian and stood in front of Seto. Seto looked up, his face was filthy and puffy from the day's events.

Adam reached out his hand and smiled, "Come on, I promise to you, nothing will happen. For saving my life, I will grant you anything."

Seto looked from his hand to Adam, shakily he grabbed Adam's hand and he pulled Seto up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! Whatever will happen to our little Seto, he lost another person dear to him, he's been found out. Things just aren't looking up.  
> Oooo, share your theories of what you think will happen next, I'd love to hear them! :)  
> Stay tuned for Chapter Seven next week!  
> ~CATtheDrawer


	9. Chapter Seven

 

**Falling to Rise**

**Chapter 7**

" _Never give up on someone you can't spend a day not thinking about_ "

**~~~~~**

Seto sat alone, in his tent he shared with Ty and two others. The other two haven't been here once since what happened. Maybe they know he's here and don't want to be anywhere near him. Seto didn't care, he sat on Ty's bed staring at the fabric of the tent, his back turned to the entrance. He hugged his knees close buried his tear-stained face in his legs.

He couldn't understand, Ty, a monster? Ty wasn't like that! No! Seto couldn't believe it, he didn't want to. He grew to close, created attachments, Seto knew the moment he came here how important it was to stay distant. To keep to himself. Seto was determined just before coming here to keep his secret, but he only blew his cover because he had a friend, no, more than one friend. More friends than Seto ever felt like he had.

The rumors were probably spreading like wild fire by now, about him, about Ty. He could only imagine how everyone would look at him.

"Hey," he heard a whisper outside his tent, Seto didn't move, "Isn't that that sorcerer guy the general spared."

"Yeah," another voice perked up.

"What the hell is that creep doing."

"Probably cursing the camp, I mean just look at him, curled up like that he's bound to be doing something crazy!" The second voice said a little louder than intended. Seto stiffened at their insults, he wasn't creepy. He was normal! Normal just like everyone else, he lived a normal life, acted like a normal person! Who are they to call him a creep.

Seto turned and glared at the two who's eyes widened as soon as they realized he had heard them, "Sh*t! Let's get out of here before he smites us!" They shrieked and ran off, kicking up dirt as the left.

Seto trembled, he didn't mean to scare them, he cried. He cried and cried some more, why was it so hard! Seto was a good guy, he followed the laws, his family's rules, even put up with his unbearable cousin. He was respectful to his elders, and kind to his peers, shy as he may be, he never once would ever wish anyone ill will, but everyone here thought otherwise. Thought he was some  _creep_ , someone dangerous. He could come up with a million scenarios they all wished he'd die in.

"Hey Seto..." Seto stopped crying and turned to the voice who called him. It was Adam, he stood in the entrance of his tent. He smiled and walked forward and sat beside him, even though Seto's back was still to the entrance of the tent he turned his head and stared at Adam.

"You're worried, I can tell. You're probably worried about your family..." His family! He hadn't even thought about them. What an idiot! Here he was sobbing about poor him, and he hadn't even considered the situation his family would be in! His father, who he promised he'd do everything to keep it a secret, and his mother, his kind and gentle mother. Seto began crying again, to think of her again, he missed his mother, the soft, warm touch of her hand against his forehead.

He remembered when he used to go outside in the late afternoons when the sun was hot and the wind was stifling. For some reason he enjoyed it like that, it would be warm while he sat under the shade of one of the very few trees that inhabited his home.

But that day was different. His only friend Tyler was there, waiting for him by his tree.

"Set! I knew you'd be here today!" Tyler waved to him excitedly and made a toothy grin. He had one large gap between his two front teeth, and his thick, black glasses sat crooked on his nose.

"Tyler?" Seto quietly said as he hugged one of his father's books to his chest.

"Come on!" Tyler jumped around excitedly and grabbed Seto by the arm, "I have something really awesome planned for today!" He yanked at Seto and dragged him away. The sudden pull startled Seto and he dropped his book.

"Ahhh! My book, Tyler I dropped it!" Seto panicked and tried to pull away.

"Come on, no time for that, you can grab it later, right now just follow me!"

Seto remembered that day. He and Tyler were only 6 years old. Tyler dragged him all through town that day to grab an assortment of odd objects, that he said he needed. Then he forced Seto to help him construct some strange contraption. He remembered Tyler described it as 'Get Well Box'.

It was for Tyler's mother who'd been sick the past week and was only getting worse. So Tyler devised invention to help his mother get better. He and Seto were working on it till the last lights of the day, when Seto walked home that day he completely forgotten all about his father's book.

He got home only to realize he left it at his tree.

"Oh no! I left the book outside!" Seto panicked and looked left and right before dashing back to the front door.

"Seto? Was that you? What have I told you about running in the house?"

"I-I'm sorry ma..." Seto turned to see his mother behind him, she carried in her arms a bowl of batter. Her apron was coated in flour.

"Seto? Were you thinking of leaving at this hour?"

Seto frowned sadly, "I left dad's book outside! I have to go find it!" Seto confessed and looked down at his socks and wool pajamas.

He heard his mother sigh and walk over to him. She crouched down to his level and set to bowl of batter down. She pulled Seto close and hugged him tight. "You can't go out right now, it's too dangerous."

"But...but what about dad's book! I have to find it!" Seto sniffed and began to cry.

"Seto honey, it's ok," she placed her warm, soft fingers against his forehead and brushed his messy curls back, she hummed quietly, a soft little tune she hummed to him when he was just a baby to calm him down. It always worked.

Almost immediately Seto began to calm down, "You'll find the book tomorrow," she said quietly in his ear as he rocked him back and forth.

After he had calmed down, Seto remembered his father coming home late that day. Luckily the book was in his father's care, his father had said he was given it by one of the kind shopkeepers earlier in the day. He told Seto to be careful next time, but when he saw Seto starting to get teary again. He smiled and said to Seto, "It's ok, it was an accident, and we all make mistakes. Just remember we have mistakes to learn from them."

Seto took that to heart that day. And his mother cheered him up later by teaching him to bake cookies. Though he wasn't a very good cook. He decided to give them to the kind shopkeeper as thanks. That shopkeeper became a long lasting friend to Seto who he still knows even today, Seto knew him by the name Barter.

Seto suddenly felt very warm and he was brought back to reality. He looked up to see Adam grinning back at him, "Sorry, you looked like you were have a nice thought. I didn't want to interrupt." Seto noticed Adam was lacking a cape and looked behind him to see Adam's cape wrapped around his shoulders.

"T-thank you." He said hoarsely. His felt like he hadn't used his voice all day.

"No problem! That's what friends are for!"

"Friends? You...you still consider me your friend, even knowing  _what_ I am."

"Who or what you are doesn't matter to me," Adam smiled, "My father never believed that kind sorcerers existed, but you're all the proof needed. I know if I explained my father would understand."

His father. Seto forgot that Adam had revealed he was the prince of Emedo, and he was taking it so lightly. Probably do to the emotional shock.

"Oh, one last thing."

Seto looked up again, "Hmm?"

"Your name, Vesuvius, I knew I recognized it from somewhere. I just couldn't put my finger on it."

"What?" Seto could only imagine what Adam was talking about. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't something he talked about often.

"Sixteen years ago, Keuta was still ruling its own kingdom. They had a prince, technically the crown prince since the king himself had no heir, but his younger sister did. Their family name was Vesuvius, right?"

"Yeah..."

'I knew it!" Adam abruptly hugged Seto, causing him to squeak, "We're alike."

"But I'm not royalty anymore, I'm just a regular person."

"I know, but this can help, I promise. Just trust me, ok?" Adam let go of Seto gave him a thumbs up. Then he turned to leave.

"Wait, what about your cape."

"Keep it! It looks better on you, plus I have more," then Adam left, and Seto was alone again. He sighed and pulled the cape closer. He wasn't cold, just he found it comforting.

**~~~~~**

Seto had fallen asleep while holding Adam's cape close to him. He dreamed of Ty.

He saw Ty and him talking normally. On their way to go meet of up with the general. But something wasn't right, Seto couldn't hear a word either of them were saying, and when the both of them had found Adam, Ty began to act funny.

Suddenly Ty grew claws, and wings, and a tail, scales dotted his face and neck and his eyes were a dark purple. Ty wasn't Ty anymore and Seto was glued to the spot as he watched Ty lunge forward, thrusting his clawed hand through Adam. Blood spurted and oozed from the wound, Seto could neither scream nor shout as Adam collapsed in a gurgling mess. His accusing eyes looked up at Seto then glazed over.

Finally Seto could move his own body and stumbled back, Ty was laughing and shouting like everything was normal. Almost like Ty didn't just kill Adam, and when Seto looked down at his hands, it were his hands covered in blood. Adam's blood, all over. All over! Like a river of blood dripping from his hands.

Then the world was filled with silence and everything flooded white, the blood staining the ground. Seto felt a presence, something dangerous.

A sword was placed by his neck, "Last words sorcerer  _scum_!" The last word was spat at, and he knew immediately it was Ian.

"I-I..." Seto couldn't speak, just like last time, but this time, Adam wouldn't be here to save him. No one would.

The sword was removed and Seto turned to face Ian just as the sword was swung at his neck. He screamed and the world blackened.

Seto sat up sweating, his hands were clutching the fabric of the cape. He must've fallen asleep.

What a horrible dream, to see Ty like that all over again, and then to see Adam's blood all over him. Seto didn't know what to do anymore. Chances are as soon as people in Emedo or Keuta knew  _what_  he was he'd be dead, but he had time, to get home before anyone knew. He could find his parents, and his uncle, even his annoying cousin, he'd get everyone and they'd move to where Emedo's laws can't hurt them. Like... Vragan! They'd accept him, he was a sorcerer--

No! He wasn't! Seto was human, not--not some  _sorcerer_. He'd never be a sorcerer no matter what his family lineage said he was, that was a fact, a fact Seto is determined to keep true.

Seto couldn't leave, he untangled himself from the cape and pushed himself off of Ty's bed. He decided to clip Adam's cape to his little creeper clasp and wear it. Seto had something to do, and he would do it, for his mother and father, for Ty, Seto was determined, to prove to everyone just how human he was.

Seto quickly exited the tent, and noted the moon had risen almost to midnight. He hoped Adam would still be awake. Seto pulled his hood over his head and walked quickly past the recruit tents. Seto only passed by a few people, but they paid him no mind, he hoped it was because they didn't recognize him with the cape on and the dim light of the night.

He knew he was going to find Adam and hoped he would still be up.

Seto entered the area where the larger tents were set up, he noted a few damages from earlier in the day, and carried on.

There were less people out and about here, either they were sleeping, or doing something important. He hope it was the latter, that meant he might find Adam sooner.

He stopped a few meters away from Adam's tent. The bright light of a torch flickered from within. Two guards stood outside the tent, both carrying sharply pointed spears. They guarded the entrance, he knew this probably wouldn't end well.

Seto sucked in his breath and clenched his fists. He walked, he walked forward and moved to walk past the guard, but strong heavy arms grabbed him by the hood and yanked him back. They shoved him away and toppled to the ground.

"Ahh!" He shrieked.

"Where do you think you're going," one of the guards sneered and looked down at him.

Seto sighed, he called it. "I came to speak with the general."

"Well he's busy fixing your mess, come back like never." The guard hissed at him. Seto wanted to point out that he didn't cause any of this, but he wasn't the one armed and trained to use a giant stick with a blade at top.

"But I really need to--" Seto pushed himself up only to be shoved down again.

"Just because you saved the Prince's life doesn't mean you get special treatment. You should just leave, disgusting filth like you is only going to pollute the purity of this place. Be glad you're even alive, and just get out of here!" The guard slammed down his spear and the other guard pointed his straight at Seto. Both giving him hateful glares.

Seto stayed on the ground, "P-please, just let me--"

The first guard glared and raise his spear, pointing the tip at Seto, he screamed, "Don't you understand! You aren't welcom--"

"What's going on out here?" The flap of the tent was pushed aside and Adam's head poked out from behind, he looked from one guard to the next and then at Seto.

"This-this guy was trying to bother you and the other Captains, I-I was only trying to get him to leave..."

"With a spear?" Adam walked out of the tent and glanced at the guard quizzically, "That's no way to treat him."

"B-but sir, he's a... he's a--"

"A hero," Adam finished as the other guard continued to stutter on his words, "and a friend, he saved my life, and that's no way to treat someone like that," Adam frowned then walked over to Seto and held out his hand. Seto uncertainly grabbed it and Adam pulled him up. "Come on Seto, why don't you join me and the other Lieutenants and Captains, don't worry they won't bite." Adam smiled kindly at Seto, and he couldn't help but smile back.

He followed Adam as he walked past the guards, Seto felt uncomfortable as he felt the tense anger radiating off the two guards.

"General you're back... and with the sorcerer..." One of the lieutenants glanced at Seto warily, Seto recognized him as one of the many lieutenants that led recruit drills. He was kind, unlike most of the people here, he always encouraged Seto, but he supposed things were different now.

To them, he was the enemy.

"Seto, his name is Seto, and he's just joining us. You all don't mind do you?"

The men around the table shook their head no, but Seto could feel their wary glances. Adam grinned and took his place at the head of the table and beckoned Seto to come over.

Seto shifted uncomfortably in place, "Actually... I had something to ask you."

"Oh? Ok, go ahead."

Seto felt all eyes on him, it was so quiet we was sure he'd be able to hear a small explosion 1000 blocks away.

"It has to do with what you said earlier, if that is ok..." Seto wished that everyone would stop staring, he had hoped to speak with Adam privately, but that obviously wouldn't happen.

"Y-you said you would, well... there are only two things in the world that I want..." Seto took a deep breathe as he braced himself. "For one, I want to guarantee the safety of my family, and... and I want to stop--no save Ty."

"That Vragan boy!" Many of the Captains and Lieutenants stood up and shouted over each other in protest to Seto's statement.

"You save the Prince's life, and now you want to go and help the one that tried to kill him!"

"I knew it, sorcerers will always be up to know good."

"Filthy brat wants to save a demon from Vragan, those horrid dragon worshipers!"

"N-no, wait just listen please--" Seto's voice was drowned out under the 20 other voices speaking over him.

As Seto tried to to speak, no one notice Adam as he slammed his hand against the table. This caused silence to fall upon everyone at once. No dared breathe as the general stood and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, now, I'd be glad to make sure your family remain safe from Emedo law. That I can do easily. The matter about helping your friend Ty..."

Seto waited for Adam's definite no, "I'd be glad to help you rescue your friend...our friend."

**~** _**~** _ **~~~**

It took Seto several moments to take that statement in. At first he had assumed Adam had said no and frowned sadly, but he quickly shook his head as reality sunk in and his eyes widened.

"General! Are you insane! Help the one who tried to kill you?! This is obviously some plot allocated by these two sorcerers to lure you away and kill you!"

"No! That's not what I'm trying to do, I just want to--"

"Need I remind you General, Lieutenant Ian would find this very displeasing and would not agree."

"Of course he would agree!" Adam brushed it off, "Ty was as good as a friend to Ian as he was to me!" That, Seto was sure, was untrue. He knew very well that Ian, didn't really like anyone and that he disliked Ty most of all.

"Plus, look, I already have a plan underway. Come over here Seto so you can see." Adam beckoned Seto for a second time and Seto walked uncertainly towards Adam at the head of the table. Adam reached down, from a box resting underneath the table, he pulled out a large, old, rolled up parchment, and set it on the table. He took the paper, and pinning two corners with small gold paperweights he walked to the other side and unfurled the paper. Then he proceeded to pin the last two corners down.

Seto could see Adam had brought out a map. A map of the whole realm, each kingdom colored their kingdom color, their capital labeled, and many other towns, cities, and ports.

He could see the purple, desert kingdom of Keuta, the bright green, plains kingdom of Emedo, the cold, blue, snowy kingdom of Vragan, and the other three kingdoms, Neim, Duhita, and Eflido. He knew Neim was represented by brown, red for Duhita, and dark green for Eflido.

"I already have a good plan to help us stop Ty and save him all at once." Adam began, he pointed at Emedo in the part labeled Hyrrka. "We're here, and right now, we don't know where Ty is, but I can assume with the injury he has we wouldn't make it very far by flight. Now if he really is a sorcerer than his healing capabilities are probably very high, but there is a chance he is actually a morvic, most likely a different, unknown kind."

A morvic! Why didn't Seto think of that? Morvics were native to Duhita, where most of them reside, though they are found in other kingdoms. Contrary to popular belief that morvics are some weird cross between human and animals, that is entirely false. From the limited research Seto possessed, he knew that morvics were really animals that had human like qualities while not being human, they were bipedal, had opposable thumbs, etc. And much like sorcerers they were hated. But unlike sorcerers they weren't hanged just for being alive, instead they just lived poorer lives.

At least, that is how Seto saw it.

"A morvic? Morvics can't transform, it has to be some sort of sorcery." One Captain spoke up.

"Who ever heard of a sorcerer transforming into a beast! He's definitely some new type of morvic." A Lieutenant countered.

"That's beside the point, the point is, one way or the other his ability to heal is probably faster than us humans, if we want to help him then we need to do it quick." Adam said.

"Well what do you propose General?"

Seto watched as Adam tapped his finger to his chin and contemplated deeply. When at last he figured an idea, he placed his finger on the map and pointed at a location, "We'll go here, for assistance."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theories? Eh? Yea?   
> ): ok
> 
> Stay tuned for Seto's grand adventure is just about to get started. What will happen to our young budding sorcerer? Who are the real foes, and who are the real friends?
> 
> Also, the word MORVIC is made up as far as I know. It is derived from the word anthromorphic, which relates to the word anthromorphism. Anthromorphism just means the attribution of human characteristics or behavior to a god, animal, or object.
> 
> ~CATtheDrawer


	10. Chapter Eight

**Falling to Rise**

**Chapter 8**

" _The real risk is doing nothing_ "

**~~~~~**

"No! absolutely not!"

"But, whyyyyyyy!" Adam whined, Seto stood off to the side. He wasn't sure what to do, at this rate, he would never get the help he needed.

"You don't have the time to go running off to save one man, let alone a demon from Vragan! You have a duty to your kingdom and work to do here, not to mention the paperwork you need to finish, and need I remind, you never get done!"

"I know! I know! That's why I was going to leave you in charge--" Adam began.

"Unacceptable! You know by law, any royal advisor must always be in attendance with their advisee. Where you go I go...not to mention I wouldn't leave you in the clutches of a sorcerer..." Seto flinched as he heard the last part, regardless of him muttering or not, Seto heard it loud and clear.

"Then come with us, it will be a quick trip." Adam said.

"Again, no. Even if I did allow the trip, we would not go to Duhita, you could easily request assistance from Neim."

"But that is on the other side of Keuta, that would take even longer, not to mention the soldiers there are just another division of Emedo residing there. Plus what is wrong with Duhita? Me and the prince have been friends since we were younger."

"Exactly! The prince is the problem; you're too much of an idiot to realize what a manipulative, spoiled brat he is. Anything he does, he does for himself." Seto looked behind Ian, a little bit in the distance was a soldier leading two horses over. He knew they were for him and Adam, but it looks like they wouldn't be needing them. Just as Seto knew this would happen, no matter how much Adam assured that Ian would listen.

Seto looked back to see Ian still arguing with Adam, " Just forget about it Adam, the army needs you here--" Ian turned to his left to see the two horses lead here by the soldier.

"The horses you requested Sir."

"Thank you just leave them right there," Adam said, the soldier saluted and walked away.

"Horses! Adam, were you planning to go ahead with this foolish mission whether I said yes or no!"

"Kind of," Adam grinned and beckoned Seto over. He cautiously walked towards Adam as Adam lead the two horses over. Ian looked both baffled and furious, Adam handed Seto a lead, "Here, this one is yours. He's a gentle one, don't worry."

Seto took the lead and stared at the giant creature, Hesitantly Seto brushed his hand against the horse's neck, he felt the soft but rough fur against his palm. The horse turned its head so that it's brown eyes looked into Seto's brown eyes.

"See, he's very calm. Have you mounted a horse before?" Seto shook his head no.

"Adam are you even listening?!"

"Yes." He said then looked to Seto, "Well first off, take the reins in your left hand and a bit of your horse's mane." Adam pointed to the reins that rested on the saddle of the horse. Seto took them in his left hand and grabbed the mane, "Next, put your left foot in the stirrup, here."

Adam pointed to the stirrup, Seto carefully did as he was told and saw the horse watch him with careful eyes. He'd never seen such a calm creature, it made Seto smile a bit, even after all the things that happened.

"Ok, you see this?" Adam pointed at the front of the saddle, the strange part of it that was poking out, "This is the horn, now here," he pointed to the other end of the saddle that was raised up and slanted, "This is the cantle. Just grab this and using your right leg, spring up and over the saddle, while firmly grabbing the reins with both hands."

Seto nodded and Adam stood back, "D*mmit Adam! Listen to me!" Seto jumped up, he felt for a moment like he was floating, then suddenly he lost his balance. He fell back, with a shout he let go of the reins and mane with out thinking, his arms cartwheeling back. He felt arms catch him and pull him away. He looked up to see Adam helping him back up.

"Oh Notch! I forgot to check to make sure it was secured properly! I'm and so sorry Seto!"

"It's ok.." He felt his stomach jump around in his body, and clutched it tightly.

"There, the cinch wasn't properly fastened. It should be fine now, just a small mistake" Seto nodded, he had a feeling it was no mistake. He was sure it wasn't Adam's doing, but that doesn't mean it wasn't someone else's. He breathed in and out and did the whole process again.

Now safely on the horse, Seto watched Adam do the same thing with ease. His horse made quiet noises and stomped its feet before settling down. "Alright! And we'll be off!" Adam clicked his tongue and turned his horse away. His horse complied and walked at a steady pace, without being told Seto's horse followed.

"Whoa!" Seto shouted with surprise as his horse walked, making the world bump up and down.

"Adam wait!" Ian ran to the side of Adam's horse, "Don't you dare leave!"

And they were off, leaving the army camp in the dust. Soon they left the camp walls and were trotting down the dirt pathways. Seto wouldn't lie, he already didn't like riding horses, no matter how kind or gentle they are, riding them was not very comfortable.

**~~~~~**

With about half a day, they made it to the border of Emedo and Duhita. And in just a few minutes, Adam said they would arrive at the river.

Seto could already tell the land was very different to Emedo's, even though both had grass. Here the grass was taller and darker.

Setting off at a steady pace once more, Seto closed his eyes to relax, since his horse did a lot of the leading. He just needed to stay alert every now and then. Seto felt the calming presence of the wind in his hair, at the moment he had his hood down. The unfamiliar weight of Adam's cape flowed in the wind. Seto could hear the steady beat of hooves far off--

He perked up and opened his eyes, listening very carefully as he cautiously glanced around, "Adam! Do you hear that?!" He panicked.

"Don't worry, that's just Ian," he calmly said.

"What? Ian, I thought he was back at base."

"He was, but he followed us here."

Seto stayed quiet, then put two and two together, "You knew he would come, didn't you?"

Adam laughed quietly, "Who knows." He was sure Adam knew, just an hour ago they slowed from galloping to trotting, and Adam wouldn't tell him why.

The noises of the hooves grew louder, looking behind him, sure enough, Ian was on that horse and he did not look happy.

"Adam!"

"Ian! I'm glad you could make it!" Adam turned his horse to face Ian as he approached. Ian's horse came to abrupt stop as he pulled on the reins.

"Don't you 'I'm glad you could make it' me!" He glared at Adam, "As soon as we get back to Emedo, I am banning you from having any parties, until you finish all the overdue paperwork! No exceptions!"

Adam gasped, "Noooo! Please don't take away my fun!" Seto could see the tears he shed were fake, for underneath his sadness was a goofy grin.

Ian scoffed, "And you call yourself a grown man..."

"I am! I am the adultest of all adults!" He declared proudly. Ian gave him a doubtful look, grabbed a small bottle from one of the pouches on his horse. He unscrewed the cap and poured the contents on Adam all in one smooth motion. Adam screamed and flailed his arms, this caused his horse to panic stomping its feet repeatedly.

"What was that?" Seto had never seen Adam act like this before, though he was a strange and energetic fellow, this was more of a panicky side to him.

"Oh shut up you big baby! It was just a bottle of water!"

Adam sniffled, "Water? You're afraid of water?" Seto found it incredulous that the prince and general, no matter how immature, was afraid of water. Sure, he himself didn't know how to swim, but he lived in a desert his whole life, the only source of water was inland. There was no reason for him to swim.

"N-No! Of course not!" As their horses continued to walk, Seto could hear the sounds of the river getting closer.

"And I suppose you'll want my help leading you across the river, unless you can do it yourself." Ian pointed out.

Seto watched as Adam didn't answer, "Exactly." Ian sighed and dismounted off his horse as they approached the river.

"At least the sorcerer can lead his own horse..."

Seto looked up as Ian mentioned him, he shifted uncomfortably in his saddle, "Do I...do I need to know how to swim to cross the river?"

Ian looked at him incredulously, "You don't know how to swim either, the both of you are useless!"

"Hey!" Seto defended, "It's not my fault, I've lived in a desert my whole life, we only have one natural source of fresh water!" Seto felt himself raise his voice. Ian shouldn't get mad at him, he lived in a much different biome, it's not his fault-- Seto cut himself short when he realized his fist were tightly clutched. His face heated up, he was just about to apologize when he realized neither Adam nor Ian were paying attention.

"Just hurry up, the river is not that strong," Ian held both his horse's lead and Adam's horse's lead. He waded across the water, without waiting, while Adam stayed atop his horse. Seto dismounted and lead his horse across the river. The river was colder than anything he ever felt, it felt nice, but Seto felt to ashamed to really enjoy the feeling. He let his emotions get carried away, in fact, it scared him.

Not once could he think of a time he'd gotten that mad, well, except when he overheard those recruits talking about him yesterday. But he didn't know what came over him then either, it was like he was a completely different person, but he was still him, right? He was still Seto.

He made it across the river with ease, though now he was soaking wet. Adam and Ian were already on their horses waiting for him. Without missing a beat, Seto mounted by himself.

"Wow," Adam whistled, "Already a pro."

"What?" Seto looked up from his thoughts.

"Nothing, let's get going, we're almost to Kilerth." With a small kick his horse started moving again. He trailed behind both Ian and Adam as they neared the canopy of trees.

Knowing only a little bit about Duhita, he knew that Duhita was covered mainly in dense dark oak trees, and that the river they just crossed cuts Duhita in half.

Though the outskirts of the forest wasn't too bad. He'd just have to make sure not to hit his head on the lower branches.

**~~~~~**

The sun was still high in the air, it only took them a good half hour to reach the village, since they were very close to the edge of the Broken Woods.

Seto dismounted with the others. He glanced around and noticed the village looked deserted.

"Hm. Strange, no one is here," Adam looked around, "Well, the rest of the journey to the capital will be by foot, the forest gets denser the farther we go so there's no way we'll be able to ride horses the rest of the way."

"If I remember right, there should be a stable just over this way, we can tie up our horses there and then find an inn to stay for the night, before journeying the rest of the way to the capital."

"Sounds good," Seto followed both of them around the outskirts of the town.

"Look someone is there," Seto pointed; there, at the stables was someone shoveling bushels of wheat into feed boxes.

"Hello!" Adam shouted, the person turned, he appeared shocked and fumbled with the shovel in his hand. He dropped it, shouted as it fell on his foot then bowed.

"Your royal highness of Emedo, welcome to the village of Kilerth!"

Seto was confused, how did he know he was the prince, he looked at Adam and saw that Adam still had his amulet out of sight, did he just know him by face. Seto remembered Adam saying he was good friends with this kingdom's prince, so maybe that is how he knew who Adam was.

"Oh, you don't have to bow, it's fine, where is everyone?"

"The women and children have made haste towards the river, while the men stayed behind. Unfortunately the village is under another Havoc attack."

"Havoc?" questioned Seto.

His question went unnoticed as Ian spoke up, "Then what are you doing here, if the other men are out fighting against the Havocs, what about you?" It seemed to Seto that both Ian and Adam already knew who the Havocs were, unfortunately for him he was still clueless.

"The other men have the Havocs pinned up in the northeast section of town, I'm here to warn travelers such as yourself to stay away from there."

As Ian and Adam spoke with the villager, Seto heard a noise. He looked up to the dense leaves above him and thought he saw figures jumping from branch to branch ever so quietly.

But they were too fast for him to really tell, not to mention the leaves made it almost impossible to see what was up there.

Something compelled him to investigate, so he looked back at Ian and Adam, making sure they were occupied, then quietly backed into the forest. He acted quickly and when he was far enough within the forest, he turned and ran in. Only momentarily making sure he had a sword by his hip. Even if he wasn't skilled in its craft, it provided some sense of comfort.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I wonder what happens next X3
> 
> JK, I know what happens next, but you guys don't :D
> 
> ~CATtheDrawer


	11. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the drawing in DA: http://pre04.deviantart.net/26d6/th/pre/i/2015/291/9/3/jerome_ref__falling_to_rise__by_catthedrawer-d9dl3uo.png

 

**Falling to Rise**

**Chapter 9**

_"When injustice becomes law, rebellion becomes our duty."_

Seto was sure he had long since lost whomever he was chasing, but he couldn't turn back now. His curiosity was still perked and he felt like traveling in this direction would lead him somewhere.

Just as he thought, he heard voices up ahead, he stalked quietly and listened in on the conversation.

"Loot? How much did we get?" One gruff voice said.

"Enough to get us supplies for at least a month."

"Hmph, not as good as last month's raid." There was a pause, "How about kills?"

"A good 10 humans." another voice said, he could tell there were at least 3 voices.

"Women and children?"

"None."

"Good." Who were these people! Kills? What are they talking about! Seto mistepped on a tree root. He shouted in alarm and stumbled forward, crashing into bushes and landing sprawled in the clearing the voices came from. He groaned.

"A human!"

"Eavesdropper!"

"Kill him!" Seto's head pounded as many voices met his ears. He blinked and looked up, he gaped and pushed himself away, scrambling madly. Their fur-covered faces glared at him, they all brandished weapons.

Morvics! They tightened their grip on their weapons, some had swords, others axes, one even had large knives curved at their tip. Before any move could be made, one morvic held out his hand--paw and stopped the other four.

"Head back to camp, I'll take care of this." He was obviously the leader.

"But--"

"Shut up and go!" He whipped his head around and growled menacingly. The other four glared at me, then scampered up the trees and left.

I turned my attention to my aggressor, he held an old rusted iron axe by the hilt against his shoulder. Cold brown eyes stared into my brown eyes, he had on only a set of long black pants and a red scarf, otherwise everything else was just fur.

"You!" He snapped Seto out of his thoughts and he flinched at the harsh hiss.

"Y-yes?!" Seto had to think fast, how was he going to get out of this. He knew Morvics were lower-class 'people' but he also knew only small logistics about them besides that. Morvics originated in Duhita, much like the sorcerer's originated in Vragan. They lived pretty much anywhere, but more popularly resided in the forests from Duhita. Since they were expelled from the villages and cities of Duhita.

"How old are you!" he demanded.

"What?" Seto asked.

"Just answer the question!" He hissed and stepped forward.

Seto scooted back and shouted, "19! I'm 19!"

What was he going to do, why was he asking these questions. The morvic stood there for a second, as if thinking about his answer. What was going on?

He snorted, "Guess today's not your day. If you'd been just two years younger I would've let you lived, because you technically wouldn't be an adult." He sighed, "You're a little short for 19, but if that's how old you are, shame. Not that I like humans." He spat out his last sentence.

Seto's eyes widened. The Morvic grinned, "I'm feeling nice though, I'll make it quick, just a few chops here and there, won't even feel a thing!" He swung his axe around and lunged towards Seto.

Seto only had a narrow window of opportunity, and he took it. As fast as he could he pushed himself away and sloppily stood up, his right shoulder crashed into a tree. He cried out and using his left arm pushed away from the tree and stumbled deeper into the woods. He couldn't remember which direction he came from and so he ran madly with no sense of direction. Oh how he wished he hadn't just followed his stupid instinct! He was going to die!

He looked back behind him to see no one chasing him, this caused him to foolishly stop running. He panicked when he realized one thing, the others had climbed trees with expertise! So realistically so could his attacker!

Seto looked up just in time to see the fur covered male falling from the branches, axe out and aiming for his head. Seto ducked and ran away.

"Quit running! You're only going to make this worse for yourself!"

Seto panted, he knew he was horrible at running, his time at the army camp made that apparent, but right now his life depended on it. He pumped his legs faster and ran with all his might.

Seto felt the speed of an object fly by him, narrowly missing his head and into a tree. He screamed and skidded to a stop. He whipped around only to be tackled by the Morvic. His arms pinned as he stared into the cold eyes of what would be his killer.

"Why are humans so stupid, Morvics are physically faster than your tiny legs." He huffed, "I mean what idiot of a human would be traveling in this part of the forest anyway!"

"W-wait! You have it all wrong, I was just curious, m-my instinct, I was following my instinct."

"He snorted, "Instinct? A human with instinct! What a laugh, we all know the only thing humans are good for are oppressing those who are different, and being the greedy bast**** they are. Then passing it on to their snot-nosed children!" He taunted, with one arm he held him down then reached up and yanked his axe out. The jolt from doing so knocked the breath out of Seto.

The Morvic glanced at him and raised the axe above his head, "Hmph, well so long." He swung the axe.

"Wait! I'm--I'm just like you!" Seto squeezed his eyes shut, he heard the sound as the axe embedded itself into the ground next to him. He blinked in surprise as he wasn't dead yet, but immediately regretted it when he looked into the Morvics eyes.

The Morvics face was a look of pure rage, "Like me!" He grabbed Seto by the fabric of his cloak and lifted him up and slammed him into a nearby tree, "Like me! Don't make me laugh! There is nothing I have in common with a disgusting, greedy, whiny human like you." Seto couldn't breathe, he felt his throat as pressure was increased.

"No human will ever understand what it is like! Your people mercilessly hunt and kill mine, it's only right we take a stand and do the same, what would you know!" He screamed at me, his sharp teeth bared, his face so close to Seto he could smell the strong odor of fish.

Seto opened his mouth, but no words could come out, he felt himself losing consciousness at the lack of air. Suddenly the grip on his neck was loosened and he was thrown to the ground.

"Screw being nice! Like I'll let a baseless comment like that by!" Seto coughed and tried to push himself up, but the Morvic just shoved him back down with his foot. The axe was raised above his head, just as he was about to swing he heard the Morvic scream and drop his axe just a few inches from Seto's feet. The Morvic stumbled off of Seto and clutched his fur covered hand. He looked around madly as his hand continued to bleed. Seto sat up moments before witnessing three dagger fly through the trees. Two lodged themselves in the Morvic's stomach and side and the third in his leg.

The Morvic hissed and glared at the direction they came from. He whirled to face that direction but fell to the ground, as if he lost the movement in his limbs.

"A poison made to immobilize its target." Ian came out from the shadows of the dense tree, "I hope you enjoy that," he spat, "It's your own kingdoms poison."

The Morvic growled and tried weakly to move his arms but to no avail.

"Enough of this," Ian spat, he pulled out his own sword and raised it to the Morvics neck, " I suppose last words are in order, but whoever heard of giving that to the likes of you?"

Seto beat Ian to it, before he could swing the sword he jumped in front of it. Seto could neither understand why, considering this guy tried to kill him, but like all the nagging feelings he felt this one told him to save the Morvic.

"What the hell are you doing! Get out of the way!"

"Wait, you shouldn't kill him!" Seto pleaded.

"I don't want you pity human!" Seto felt the Morvic bite into his ankle, he winced but didn't stand down. He couldn't stand down, no matter the pain he felt.

"We're the same, both of us are alike because people hate us, fear us even..." Seto didn't know how to go on, he was at a loss of words. Was it just a stupid feeling that told him he should stick up for the crazed, axe-wielding Morvic that tried to kill him. Looking back on it, Seto could see just how crazy of an action it was, yet he couldn't help but feel like he had to for some reason.

"I knew it, Adam saved another idiot..." Ian mumbled under his breath. Ian sheathed his sword and walked back to the bushes. Seto looked back at the Morvic, then at Ian as he pulled a small bag from behind the trees. There's no way that worked, Seto thought to himself completely stunned. The Morvic had let go of his ankle looked up at Seto with mistrusting eyes, but Seto saw a hit of relief too.

Ian walked over with a bit of rope and them to the Morvic's feet. Seto watched as Ian grumbled under his breath and tie the ropes roughly causing the Morvic to growl. "Don't you think you could be a bit more gentle?"

"Do you want the rope to be loose so he can kill us all," when Seto didn't answer Ian sneered, "I didn't think so  _Sorcerer_."

Now that ticked Seto off as Ian carried on tying the rope to the Morvic's feet and hands. Seto took a step back, frowning at Ian, "My name it Seto. Stop calling me a sorcerer!" Seto instantly felt the guilt at having yelled at another person but he shoved it down. It felt good getting angry, for once.

"Does it look like I care, " Ian snorted, he didn't even glance up as he tied the rope, "You're only alive because Adam let you live, if it were up to me, you'd be dead in a heartbeat, and your demon friend would be hunted down and killed."

Ian began to mutter, but Seto heard it all, "Instead, here I am risking my a*s for a good for nothing, and helping out with a wild goose chase of a mission that will get us all killed!"

Seto gritted his teeth, he clenched his teeth and held back tears, it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all! 

Just as Seto looked up to speak a few choice words of his own, he was startled to see Ian shove the rope and a vial into his hand, forcing Seto to unclench his hands and catch the items. Ian walked by, but not before getting close to Seto's ear and whispering, "I'd watch myself if I were you, your eyes just turned purple, and if I find you to be a threat to Adam, you'll find yourself without a head."

With that Ian left him and Seto instantly put a hand to his eye, making one-side of his vision go black, all except a faint purple glow reflecting onto his hand. He flinched at the sight and immediately took his hand away glancing back at Ian staring up into the treetops.

"Adam! Get your a*s down from that tree!"

"Nu! I don't wanna!" Seto ignored the conversation behind him as the Morvic spoke up, still laying on the ground.

"So.... are you going to just stand there, or give me that bottle." Seto glanced at the bottle and rope in his hands. He twisted the bottle around to see the label, ' _antidote_ '

Neither Seto nor the Morvic spoke to each other as Seto gave him the antidote, which Seto assumed would free him from whatever poison paralyzed him.

Few minutes after the Morvic drank the potion the Morvic was able to stand, though he was bound to the ropes Seto carried he stood up with no trouble. Now they just had to wait for Adam to get down from the tree.

**~~~~~**

Adam resumed lead with Ian right behind, carrying a very large but not very heavy looking bag. That left Seto and the Morvic walking side by side. Seto trudged slowly behind; the Morvic, well, he wasn't at all happy about his situation.

"Can't believe I got captured by humans, of all creatures!" He hissed under his breath, "I'd rather die to bunny rabbit than a fate like this!"

He glanced over at Seto still moping and dragging your feet.

"What're you so upset about sorcerer?"

"Seto," he sniffed, "my name is Seto."

"Hm? Oh, right you don't like being called a sorcerer..." the Morvic glanced away, "Jerome."

Seto looked up at the Morvic "What?"

"That's my name."

"Jerome?" The Morvic nodded, "I see..." Seto was not at all good with conversations.

Both Seto and Jerome stopped walking abruptly when up ahead Adam and Ian stopped.

"Alright, so before we head over," Adam rummaged through the giant knapsack Ian was carrying and pulled out a dark grey cloak and hood with a black button down shirt, "you should put this on....." Adam trailed off as he could put name to words.

Seto spoke up to aid him, "His name is Jerome."

"Right! Jerome! Nice to meet you! We originally got this for Mitch, but we have another disguise in here." Adam held out his hand while in the other arm holding the clothes. Seto didn't know who Mitch was, but he could figure it was the person they were looking for.

Jerome glanced at it warily and made no move to shake Adam's hand, "No thanks. I'm not wearing those confining human clothes, pants are enough for me."

"Put it on, we aren't asking, we're telling!" Ian said, he snatched the clothed from Adam and shoved it towards Jerome.

Jerome growled and bared his teeth, "Like h*ll I'll listen to a human!"

"Ha! You have little choice  _mutt_ , we're heading the the heart of the kingdom, it'll be better if you cover up."

Jerome growled, grumbled then turned away, "Fine,  _but_ , I can't wear anything with my arm's tied up like this."

"Seto," Ian said dismissively, "help the Morvic but on his clothes."

"Huh?" Seto asked both shocked and confused.

**~~~~~**

After what felt like hours to Seto, he finally managed to get the shirt on Jerome and retie the binds. The cloak hung around Jerome's neck and the hood drawn over his face, it covered him in shadow and made him look, more terrifying. Seto wasn't sure how this would draw attention away from him since Jerome's appearance scared even Seto more than he had when he was trying to kill him.

Then again the sun was setting and it was getting dark.

"We'll need to make camp for tonight, and since we have this troublesome Morvic, we can't stay in a capital, which is only a literal 200 blocks away from here..."

What Ian said was true, even as the sun set, and the forest grew darker, Seto could see the faint, very faint glimmer of lights in the direction they were heading. Thinking about it made Seto wish he could lie on a bed again, even the poor excuse for a bed back at camp. Not to say he didn't enjoy the outdoors, he loved to read good book out in the afternoons of his desert home. But this was no desert, and it was certainly not his home.

Seto sighed and helped the others set up blankets on the soft grass. Ian lit a fire, while Jerome sat around, considering he couldn't use his arms, and could barely use his legs, it couldn't be helped.

Seto sat by the fire, shivering, Adam sat beside him and gazed up at the stars.

"How're you holding up?"

"What? Oh... I'm fine I guess. What do you think Ty is doing?"

Adam shrugged, "Let's hope nothing bad, but we can only hope. For now, all we can do for him is hope we can gain help."

"What exactly are we trying to gain from here?"

"Military support, Ty injured quite a bit of people, and though Emedo's army still remains the largest, this is no simple task, we'll be fighting a creat--a foe we've never encountered. The likes of Ty have never been seen before, so getting all the help we can get would be great." Adam explained to Seto, he laid back and stared up more at the stars, "I think I'll head to bed early. Ian is making dinner so make sure you and Jerome eat, ok?"

  
Seto nodded, Adam smiled and rolled over. He found it amazing how Adam could remain kind to everyone. Even though he didn't have to, even though laws say people like Seto should be killed immediately, and people like Jerome should be treated like servants. Adam always treated everyone the same, he wished he could be as fearless and as kind as Adam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo, Jerome has entered the playing field.
> 
> Now what'll happen? Things are about to go down.
> 
> ~CATtheDrawer


	12. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing link: http://catthedrawer.deviantart.com/art/Mitch-Ref-Falling-to-Rise-577836433?ga_submit_new=10%253A1450041766
> 
> I like this chapter a lot, I can't explain why, but I just like the way I wrote it, I hope you all enjoy! :D

 

**Falling to Rise**

**Chapter 10**

_"Unless we base our sense of identity upon the truth of who we are, it is impossible to attain true happiness"_

_**~~~~~** _

Traversing through the streets of Duhita was very, very interesting. First off, Seto was not used to people coming up to them and greeting Adam with a bow of some sorts. To be honest, the attention made it a lot harder to get to their destination.

It was already midday of the day after Seto's hectic encounter with Jerome and his near death experience, and he was beginning to feel like they would never reach the castle.

"What is the matter with all these humans!" Jerome hissed under the shadow of his cloak that concealed his body and his identity. Of course his hands were bound, but not one person seemed to pay him or Seto any mind. "They flock one person as if he were their beloved king, but he doesn't even come from this kingdom." He scoffed.

"He's just a nice guy..." Seto muttered.

"Welcome Prince Adam, we did not expect you to be visiting our prince so soon after the last meeting," a man donning the brilliance of a hand-crafted chestplate and leather padding on his knees and elbows.

Adam laughed, "This is an unexpected time to come by, but it is urgent that I get to the castle quickly."

"Of course," the man bowed, "Citizens, please make way for the friend of our prince and those that accompany him."

Like taking a breath of fresh air, Seto felt relieved to no longer have people surround him, or more of, surrounding Adam and in turn it overlaps to surround him. With a sense of urgency the man in armor lead them through the not so dense part of the forest towards the center of the capital.

**~~~~~**

Seto would've liked to enjoy the kingdom a lot more if he wasn't so nervous as it is. He always thought the prospect of travelling to be a wonderful idea, since travelling would be the best way to learn information regarding the cultures of different kingdoms. He's been fascinated with history since he was young, and always hoped to be a teacher after his time in the Emedo Army.

Seto, Jerome, Adam and Ian stood in front of the large gates of the Duhitan castle. Standing taller than any structure in Keuta, Seto was amazed at the overbearing size of the castle and was almost too taken aback to notice Adam and Ian being lead in. Of course Jerome, still bound by his wrists kicked Seto lightly in the ankle. Unfortunately it was the same ankle Jerome had bitten yesterday, so Seto couldn't help but gasp and stumbled at the slight pain. But he got the message and stopped looking at the castle and rushed to follow the other two.

Adam took a breath and whistled as he looked around the inside of the castle, the large arching ceilings, the lavishly handpainted designs on the walls in gold colored paint, the many paintings donning the wall of whom were probably the members of the royal family over the many, many years they have existed. "Sure has felt like a long time since I've been here."

Seto couldn't get over how wonderfully designed the whole place was, it was starting to make him wonder, how his family's castle might've looked like if his family still owned it. But the idea of having to sit through getting a painting would probably be exhausting.

"The prince is just through these doors, I apologize, you may have to wait, while I inform him he has guests." The armored man informed them while respectfully bowing.

"Of course, don't worry, we won't mind waiting." Adam waved off the man's concern, he nodded and walked through the large wooden doors and closed them behind him.

The four of them were left in an unsettling silence. Jerome leaned against the wall, it was hard to tell if he was looking at anything, Seto shifted uncomfortably as he looked from left to right, Adam and Ian talked quietly amongst each other.

"He isn't as cooperative as you think he is, if only you could see, he's only working towards what will benefit him." Ian muttered and turned away from Adam when the two giant doors were opened.

"The prince will see you now," the man bowed and let them pass, he halted Adam and whispered in his ear. Adam glanced behind him, and laughed.

"His name is Jerome, it won't be necessary to take him to any dungeon, he's with us." Adam affirmed, the man frowned but nodded as the four of them walked through.

They were no doubt in the throne room. It was by far the largest room Seto had ever seen, at the very far back of the room was a raised floor with steps leading to it. On top of the raised floor sat a single astonishingly beautiful chair--no throne. A throne for a king.

Someone was already sitting in the chair, a man who looked extremely accomplished as his position made him appear very relaxed as he rested his head calmly in his hands that sat on the armrest of the chair. A crown made of finely spun thread with a single red jewel hanging from it rested on his slightly messy hair.

"Adam!" he yelled exuberantly, he sat up from the way he'd previously been lounging.

"Mitch!" Adam yelled back, and walked much faster towards the back of the room where  _Mitch_  as Adam called him stood up from the throne and walked to Adam also. The clothing he wore was very unfamiliar, much like Ty's odd version of a scarf, it look like the prince wore something similar to a dress, tightly bond with a special kind of band, and buttoned at the top with odd straps. The clothing took on an appearance as some sort of clothing specially designed for combat. A large amulet, very similar to Adam's, hung around the prince's neck, but instead of a purple jewel, a red jewel was in the center instead.

Seto felt the rope in his hands being tugged, he looked back to see Jerome had stopped walking.

"I don't care if you kill me, I'm not taking another step closer towards  _him._ "

"Him? Do you mean the prince?"

"Of  _course_! Who else would I be talking about?" He hissed at Seto incredulously.

Seto glanced over at Adam, who was energetically hugging the prince of Duhita, he caught Ian watching him and Jerome carefully before turning away towards Adam.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we waited back here, I wouldn't be very good at negotiating anyway." Seto half-joked hoping to bring up Jerome's grumpy mood. He got no answer, instead Jerome sat on the ground in silence. "Ok..." he sighed but stayed standing.

**~~~~~**

"It's so good to see you, when I heard you were visiting out of the blue, I was overly glad," The prince of Duhita said, then added as a whisper, "it's much better than sitting here waiting for something to happen."

Adam laughed joyfully. The prince took a step away from the light-hearted environment and turned back to sit in the throne, "I can imagine you aren't here just for a visit."

The mood turned from joy to serious in a matter of seconds, Adam stopped laughing and cleared his throat, "Yes, well, you're right... Recently, we were attacked at the army base--"

"Attacked? By what?" The prince leaned in a bit out of curiosity.

"Well, we're not entirely sure, some of my captains believe it was a sorcerer who transformed into a morvic, and the other's say it's a morvic with the ability of magic."

"And you want my assistance in eliminating it?"

Jerome's fur bristled under his clothes, not that it could be seen under the layers of clothing he wore. "No, actually, what we want, is your help with detaining him, we believe the man inside of him can still be reached, and we hope to save him from actions he may regret."

The prince nodded in thought, Seto was left fidgeting as he waited for an answer, Adam had said that everything would be fine, so he had nothing to worry about, right?

"No." The prince said at last, "I can't help you, my father has fallen ill and my mother has been tending to his illness as of late. Which leaves me here to stand in as king until he's recovered, as much as I would  _love_  to help, I simply can't at this moment."

"I told you he wouldn't help," Ian said into Adam's ear.

Adam held up his hand, "Leave this to me."

"I understand that this must be a trying time for you, and I send my condolences to your father, we would only need your help for a small amount of time."

The prince who sat atop the throne heaved a heavy sigh, "It's great to see you again Adam, however, I've done lots to help you in the past, and I have yet to await the fulfillment of one request that I've asked."

"I've been away from my home for a long time, and my father is a busy man, I still have yet to propose the idea of an alliance between our two kingdoms, but you know I would never break a promise." Adam stressed, pleading to Mitch respectfully.

He nodded, but his expression remained apologetic, "I won't help, I'm sorry." He waved his hands to a few guards, "I imagine you all must be tired from your journey, and it would be rude of me if I didn't let you rest up. My guards will escort you to a few spare rooms, dinner is at sunset if you'd care to join."

"Thank you," Adam said and walked towards Seto and Jerome as the guards opened the large wooden doors. The small group filed out of the throne room and followed after a pair of silent guards.

"You should've listened to me Adam, this was a waste of time, it would've been easier to just deal with the problem ourselves, instead of traveling here."

"Stop worrying Ian, I know Mitch will help us."

"So what do we do now?" Seto spoke up.

"Let me go," Jerome snorted.

"Not a chance." Ian said back, "We could always just hand you over if we need to, you might be a good bargaining chip," he sneered.

"No! We can't do that," Seto pleaded, that would be a horrible thing to do.

The guards halted, opening the door to a fully furnished room with a large canopy bed, each corner of the bed had a hand carved, wooden posts with a large canopy draped over and secured by the bedposts.

"This will be the young sir's room." One guard gestured to Seto.

"Thank you."

As Seto made his way to the room the guard stopped him, "Oh no sir, it wouldn't do to have that  _dog_ in there with you."

"Huh?" Seto noticed the guard gesturing for Seto to hand over the rope in his hands, he'd almost didn't realize that Jerome would have to follow him into the room. And while it would be nerve-racking to have him in the same room, he'd imagine it be worse for Jerome if he handed the rope over to the guard, "O-Oh no, i-it's fine. There's no need to worry."

Seto attempted to head into the room, but the guard continued to stop him, "We insist, a friend of our prince's friend shouldn't have such a thing in the same room as them."

Seto didn't know what to do, he looked back at Jerome, then at Adam, "It's fine, our friend here is just keeping an eye on him, he's...uh..."

"Trainer." Ian said flatly, finishing Adam's sentence, "He needs to keep the morvic by his side in order to ensure good behavior."

"I'm not a--" Ian kicked Jerome in the back of the leg, silencing him immediately.

"See what I mean."

"Right..." The guard nodded and stepped aside, letting Seto and Jerome into the room. The door was shut behind them moments after.

Seto sighed in relief and sunk to the floor, glad that he didn't have to deal with that. The room remained in silence for a few minutes, Seto never realizing he'd let go of the rope.

Seto heard a clatter, he looked up to see Jerome had climbed the large wooden wardrobe at the far back of the room. A chair was knocked down.

Seto stood up, he glanced at the door cautiously, hoping that no one had heard the noise. Then he whispered loudly, straining his voice to be only noticeable by Jerome, "What are you doing!"

"You have to come down immediately before someone sees you!" Seto panicked. Seto watched as Jerome sat on top of the wardrobe and laid back to rest, his legs forming a crossed position. He had a large apple in his hand, big and red, he took a bite from it and immediately spat it out in disgust.

Without looking up to Seto who watched the whole bizarre scene, he hopped down and landed on all fours. Then stood up and patted himself down, the apple still in his hand. He walked over to Seto, who hadn't moved from his shocked stance.

Jerome placed the apple on the nearby desk and left it there, then out of the blue he said, "Why'd you let me stay in this room with you. You could've just let them take me to some dungeon and been done with me."

Seto snapped out of his trance, "What?"

"Why'd you let me stay in this room?"

Well, to be honest, Seto didn't really know himself, just like he didn't really know why he saved Jerome in the first place. It really was just a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, "I don't really know, it's going to sound silly..."

Seto trailed off, he noticed Jerome waiting for him to continue, he sighed and said, "but something in the back of my mind just wanted me to make sure the guards didn't take you, like something bad would happen if I did."

Jerome didn't say anything, "You know, it was kind of stupid to let me in the same room as you,  _alone_."

Seto wasn't expecting an answer like that, "Huh?"

"I mean..." he trailed off and held his paws up and glanced at them, then at Seto, "It's a lot easier to escape ropes, when your captor is no longer holding them, and you are a sh*tty fighter too."

Seto looked at Jerome, what an idiot he was! He wasn't paying attention! He--he--what was he going to do!

"Calm down," he sighed, "It's not like I can go anywhere without a weapon, and... you did save my life and other things... so...." he trailed off.

Seto didn't understand what he was trying to say, he calmed down a bit to laugh. A small and quiet laugh, but a laugh nonetheless.

"W-Why are y-you laughing at me!" he stammered, clearly embarrassed at the fact Seto was laughing at him.

"To be honest...I...don't know..." Seto had to take frequent pauses in between his speech to let the laughs come out.

Jerome started to fume, crossing his arms as he made angry faces at Seto, which only made him laugh louder. In fact, the whole situation was just to silly to Seto, was Jerome trying to thank him? Not that he was saying that it was impossible for him to do so, however, it just didn't seem likely, given the personality Jerome had previously been expressing.

"I'll just leave!" he said, he made his way to the door, hissing under his breath "I knew it, just like a human, always ridiculing us morvics." Just as he made his way to the door, a series of knocks echoed from the other side of the door. This silenced Seto immediately and halted Jerome's movement.

"Hey Seto," it was Adam, "It's sundown, meaning there's dinner in the great hall, would you like to join?"

At first neither Jerome nor Seto made a move, Jerome looked at Seto warily, clearly expecting for Seto to call out for help or something, "U-uh," Seto glanced at Jerome, then hesitantly said, "N-no, I um... would rather eat dinner um... here."

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Ok..." Seto thought Adam left and both he and Jerome seemed to relax. Suddenly the door was pushed open, Seto held his breath as Jerome balanced dangerously on his toes and kept himself from falling backwards, he stayed silent as Adam's head peeked into the room. Jerome was hidden far enough behind the door, so Adam didn't see him.

"Hey, where's Jerome?"

"In the wardrobe!" Seto said all too quickly.

Adam looked at Seto funny, "Is he sick?"

"No, uh, just uh...I'm hungry, do you think you could send someone over with food soon?" Seto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, his eyes glanced every so often at Jerome.

"Oh! Right! Sorry, you just seemed a little odd so I thought something was wrong, but of course, anything in mind?" He laughed.

"No, just anything," Seto made his way quickly to the door and started to close it, "S-sorry Adam, I just need a little peace, t-that's all."

"O-oh ok," Adam's voice was drowned out by the closing of the door, Seto heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths to try and calm his pumping heart, right now, everything just seemed to crazy. Why was he getting so worked up, why did he stick up for Jerome, why did he shut Adam out? Oh how he wished he could make sense of the jumbled thoughts in his brain, but nothing made sense right now. Everything was not as it should be, he should be terrified that Jerome was no longer tied down, Jerome did try to kill him, but he felt more comfortable than fearful.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jerome said after a while of silence.

"Keep doing what..." Seto murmured absentmindedly.

"Sticking up for me. You're the human pet, you let them walk all over you, yet you're helping me; I'm their enemy pretty much."

Seto stayed silent, Jerome took a seat on the ground in front of Seto. Seto looked up at Jerome, he looked into his peering animals eyes. Jerome leaned in and sniffed him, startled, Seto sat back.

"It's hard to get over that you aren't human, or at least not fully. If you had been human, I'd sooner be dead than stay in the same room as you!" Jerome laughed lightheartedly, and though Jerome seemed to be somewhat pleased, that last statement only dampened Seto's mood.

It was only because Seto was  _not_ human that Jerome could like him, but it was because he was  _not_  human that people wanted him dead.

"I'm... I'm human." Jerome stopped laughing and looked at him funny.

He took another sniff at him, "No, you're definitely not, I should've caught the difference earlier, but you are definitely not human."

"Of course I am! I-I have been my whole life! Always!" Seto yelled.

"I get the feeling you hate being known as a non-human." He shrugged, "Though I think it is stupid, you did save my fur many times, so the least I can do is shut up about it. Just one thing though, eventually you'll have to acknowledge that you aren't and never have been human."

Before Seto could say another word a knock came from the door, "Sir, Prince Adam sent me to deliver a meal to your room. I shall place it outside your door, sorry for the disturbance."

Seto got up without another word and opened the door enough to bring in a tray. He closed the door with his foot and sat back on the floor in front of Jerome. The rich smells of the food almost swept Seto off his feet, but he wasn't hungry, not anymore.

He saw but one thing he grabbed before pushing the tray towards Jerome who happily began to dig in, ignoring the cloth napkin and silverware and all forms of grains and vegetables.

A cookie. A single cookie, warm and soft in his hand, it was definitely fresh. He missed his mother, right now, she would always know what to say to him to make him feel better.

He wished he could see her right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think? This was kind of a long chapter and somethings are going to happen next chapter. 
> 
> Don't forget, I love to hear your theories and other things.
> 
> ~CATtheDrawer


End file.
